Смерть Сегодня
by Rero
Summary: Воспитанный  в детском доме, Гарри приезжает в Хогвартс. Необычайно умный, он завербован как Невыразимец и Пожиратель смерти. Он становится Невыразимцем в нежном возрасте 14 лет, заинтересован в Веил и работе с магией. перевод с англ.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Смерть Сегодня  
>Имя автора: Epic Solemnity<br>Переводчик: dimtntriya (Rero)  
>БетаГамма: есть (не на этом сайте)  
>Рейтинг: M(авторский)<br>Саммари: поднятый в детском доме, Гарри приезжает в Хогвартс. Необычайно умный, он завербован как Невыразимец и Пожиратель смерти. Он становится Невыразимцем в нежном возрасте 14 лет, заинтересован в Веил и работе с магией. Когда он станет старше, он оказывается вплетен в тайну его происхождения.  
>Разрешение на перевод: получено<br>Примечание: Этот перевод выкладывается так же на .su/forum/15-1128-1 . Здесь я ложу его только для того, чтобы Epic Торжество следила за процессом, коли имеются два переводчика.

Пролог.

Женщина держала новорожденного ребенка, плотно прижимая его к груди, ожидая, когда откроются двери приюта. Логичнее было постучать и сбежать, оставив ребенка на пороге. Вместо этого она замерла на месте, не среагировав, даже когда открылась дверь.

Это не было похоже на неё. Обычно она была, более быстра и проницательна.

"Я могу вам чем- то помочь?"

Лили отметила, что голос был достаточно тёплым. Она покрепче прижала к себе ребёнка, откашливаясь и пытаясь произнести хоть слово. Она колебалась, а её изумрудные глаза впивались в женщину перед ней. Та была пожилой, её каштановые волосы были завязаны на затылке. От глаз и рта расходились морщинки, что говорило о частых улыбках. Внешне, она казалась достаточно доброй, достаточно нежной, чтобы воспитать её сына.  
>Лили склонила голову, скрывая свою внешность глубоким капюшоном. Она посмотрела на маленького ребенка, который мирно спал в её руках. Ему было несколько недель отроду и несмотря на тягость был для неё драгоценным. Но она не могла вырастить его.<p>

Она протянула вперёд руки, но те казались неподъёмными. Лили затрясло.

"Пожалуйста, возьмите его",- с дрожью в голосе произнесла Лили.

Глаза маглы расширились, но она быстро взяла новорожденного ребенка, заметив, как дрожала девушка перед ней.

"С вами всё в порядке?"

Лили молча уставилась на ребёнка в руках маглы. Мерлин, она знала, что это для его же блага, но теперь, когда она увидела своего ребёнка в руках незнакомого человека, это не казалось такой уж хорошей идеей.

"Дорогая?"

"Изар …",- хрипло прошептала она в ответ. "Его имя … Харрисон …" её губы дрожали, и она чувствовала, что какая та часть её умирает, в то время как магла укачивала её ребёнка. Хотя, похоже, уже не её.

"Изар?",- нахмурившись, переспросила женщина - "Его зовут Изар Харрисон?"Нет. Харрисон был вторым именем, в то время как Изар первое. Но Лили только отрывисто кивнула, делая шаг назад.

"Позаботьтесь о моем ребёнке"- с отчаяньем воскликнула она, прежде чем побежать.

"Подождите!", – окликнула девушку магла. Но Лили понимала, что та не последует за ней. Больше её ребёнок ей не принадлежал.

Возможно, это было к лучшему.

Глава 1

"Урод", - выплюнули губы.

Изар вздрогнул и увернулся от капель слюны, пытаясь не позволить более крупному мальчику беспокоить его. Передернув плечами, он посмотрел на качели. С губ сорвалось рычание, а пальцы рук сжались в кулаки.

"Ты - урод, урод, урод, урод!"- засмеялся мальчик, толкая Изара.

Тот пытался подняться, но от следующего удара упал вновь.

Дети рядом с ним засмеялись.

Изар лежал, а его серо-зеленые глаза с тоской смотрели на капли крови на запястье. Слез уже не было, даже когда более взрослый мальчик с силой пнул, его по рёбрам, прежде чем уйти.

Слёз не было уже давно.

Вместо этого, серовато-зеленые глаза, внимательно смотрели на парня перед ним, а грудь жгла еле сдерживаемая ярость. С губ слетел хриплый вздох, когда Изар пытался сесть. Никто никогда не подходил к нему. Они слишком сильно боялись либо его, либо Луи - хулигана этого детского дома.  
>Тем не менее, Изар презирал тех, других детей. Они были слабы. Они были слишком напуганы и глупы.<br>Он встал, потирая ушибленный живот, и вышел со двора. В любом случае это была его вина. Он знал, чем может закончиться его пребывание во дворе в это время.

Он шагнул через порог детского дома, который был его домом в течение одиннадцати лет. Ничего не изменилось. Всё оставалось таким же старым и ветхим. Он не был запущенным, но ремонт определенно не повредил бы, особенно учитывая испытываемую неловкость будущих родителей, желающих усыновить здесь детей.

"Ты в порядке, Изар? "- с показным беспокойством спросила одна из воспитателей.

Здесь невозможно было добиться нежности и сострадания, не в его случае. Он ненавидел их. Даже зная, в какой ситуации он находится, они никогда не помогали ему.

Изар не произнес в ответ не слова и заторопился в комнату, которую делил с еще одним мальчиком. Он был лучше, чем они, Изар это знал. Открыв дверь израненными пальцами, мальчик вошел в комнату и лег на кровать. Та скрипнула, стоило только задеть ржавые пружины. Не обращая внимания на кровь на его руках, Изар приподнял одну сторону матраса и достал лист пергамента спрятанный под ним. Глядя на письмо, он позволил улыбке появиться на его губах. Хогвартс.

Прижимая письмо к груди, Изар закрыл глаза, воображая, мир волшебства и магии.

Кровь окрасила пергамент, но он не замечал этого. Он представлял себе мир, в котором, он был таким же, как остальные. Мир, в котором дети не будут дразнить его, потому что он был для них чужим. И самое главное, он хотел получить новые знания, которых, несомненно, сможет достичь в этом новом мире.  
>Но больше всего, Изар был взволнован шансом, проявить себя. Он хотел сделать себе имя в волшебном мире. Он не хочу быть просто сиротой, или маленьким мальчиком, которого каждый может ударить, нет - он хотел использовать его возможности в свою пользу.<p>

С тех пор как Изар был совсем маленьким, он заметил, что он не был похож на других детей здесь. Были времена, когда сосредоточившись на одном предмете, он мог двигаться игрушки или другие мелкие объекты по всей комнате. Правда были и случаи, когда происходили несчастья, но Изар находил это забавным.

Бывало, что Луи падал на колени и начинал задыхаться, когда Изар был особенно зол. Только от одной мысли об этом пальцы мальчишки задрожали от волнения.

"Изар?"

Мальчик вздрогнул, быстро сунул пергамент под подушку и повернулся к двери.

Его воспитатель, Джулиан, стоял возле пожилой женщины, которая была не знакома Изару.

"Это Профессор МакГонагал, она здесь, что бы увидеть тебя"

Изар выпрямился и с любопытством посмотрел на них. Женщина кивнула Джулиану, прежде чем тот вышел из комнаты. Изар исследовал пожилую женщину, пока та уверенно направлялась к нему. Её внешний вид говорил о строгости характера.

"Мистер Харрисон, это удовольствие встретиться с вами. Я полагаю, что вы уже получили ваше письмо из Хогвартса?"- просила МакГонагал, как только Джулиан покинул комнату.

Изар спокойно смотрел на женщину, внимательно её изучая. В ней не было ничего особенного. Не было ничего ненормального и он не чувствовал, что она такая же как он.

Изар был немного разочарован. Он думал, что колдуны и ведьмы, будет вести себя иначе, чем обычные мужчины и женщины.

"Да профессор",- почтительно прошептал он, с восторгом смотря на женщину. Взгляд профессора ужесточился, а глаза сузились, когда она посмотрела на него. Она наблюдала за ним так же тщательно, как и он ранее.

Изар не возражал. Выражение его лица оставалось бесстрастным, давая женщине время, чтобы оценить его.

Что-то в её положение неуловимо изменилось. Изар отметил, как спина женщины напряглась, а на лице на секунду отразилось замешательство.  
>Изар вопросительно приподнял брови.<p>

"Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам с покупками, мистер Харрисон",- продолжала она, ее голос всё ещё оставался жестким и строгим, но в глазах появилась мягкость.

"Покупки?"- наивно переспросил Изар. Он предположил, что она имела в виду покупки школьных принадлежностей, для волшебников. Его пульс стал более частым от этой мысли, но он быстро пришел в себя. – "Но у меня нет денег, Профессор"

"Существует фонд Хогвартса для детей-сирот, мистер Харрисон", - она улыбнулась ему, но он не сделал того же в ответ. Он ненавидел напоминания, что он сирота, брошенный, будучи ещё ребенком. Вскоре улыбка исчезла с лица женщина, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию.

"Хотели бы вы пойти со мной сегодня?"

"С радостью, Профессор", - ответил мальчик.

Впервые за долгое время он улыбнулся другому человеку. Но судя по выражению лица МакГонагал, ему была необходима практика.

«»»»»»»»»»»»»

Изар поправил свою одежду, расправляя мелкие складки. Он шел по платформе, всё еще в немом шоке от происходящего вокруг. Внешне Изар казался спокойным и безразличным. Но внутри… он еле сдерживал свои новые знания. Их было слишком много, но он ненавидел, что знает меньше чем другие дети, выросшие в магическом мире.

Другие знали намного больше, чем он, но Изар планировал исправить это, в ближайшее время.

После того как первый шок от Косого Переулка прошел Изар отправился в след за МакГонагал в город. Вместе они приобрели все необходимые принадлежности, но только указанные в списке. Изар хотел бы купить ещё несколько мантий и книг, но будучи сиротой, понимал, что его бюджет ограничен.

Откашлявшись, Изар направился к поезду. Вокруг него толпились ученики и их родители, провожающие своих детей в Хогвартс. Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на родителей, наблюдая, как матери, целовали своих детей в покрасневшие щеки и как отцы гордо обнимали сыновей и дочерей за плечи. Изар больше гордился своей независимостью, но ему было только одиннадцать, смотря на детей и их родителей, он на какое-то мгновение, испытал сожаление.  
>Одна красивая пара привлекла внимание Изара. Отец и сын, судя по одинаково светлым волосам, прощались в своеобразной манере. Они держались друг с другом сухо, находясь на приличном расстоянии. Они казались почти безразличными, не один не показывал, что страдает от предстоящей разлуки. Их одежда была сделана из тончайшего шелка и великолепных тканей и материалов.<p>

Изар обнаружил, что движется в их сторону. Рядом с ними, был расположен вход в поезд и не покажется странным, если он подойдет ближе.  
>Мужчина, возвышаясь над толпой, лишь пренебрежительно взглянул на Изара, прежде чем отвернуться. Только тогда, когда тот вновь, но уже пристальнее посмотрел на него, мальчик позволил себе выглядеть более жестким.<p>

Впервые в жизни Изар почувствовал себя уязвимым перед другим человеком.

Ни МакГонагал, ни кто-либо еще, не давали ему такое чувство, незащищенности. Маска безразличия на мгновение спала с лица Изара, но он тут же вернул её обратно. Чем дольше он находился под его взглядом, тем более уязвимым себя ощущал. Изару это казалось хорошей тренировкой, на случай если он столкнётся с чем- то подобным.

Этот… у этого блондина была власть и очарование, которые, как надеялся Изар, были у волшебников. При встрече с МакГонагал он был разочарован, тем, что она нечем не отличалась от обычных людей. Мальчик думал, что колдуны и ведьмы будут такими же, как он. Но сейчас, смотря на светловолосого мужчину, он заметил, что тот выделялся из общей массы… своим могуществом.

"Первокурсник? ", - прошептал светловолосый мальчик своему отцу, заметив, кто привлек внимание его родителя.

Изар ускорил шаг, стремясь быстрее попасть на поезд, подальше от этого мужчины. Весь его путь тот не отрывал от мальчика холодного взгляда, и он отвечал ему тем же. Но внутренне Изар содрогался от его силы.

Проходя мимо, он услышал, глубокий и шелковистый баритон блондина: "Он, несомненно, будет в Слизерине, Драко, держись ближе к нему. Помоги ему в его первый год".

Изар расслабился, как только оказался в пустом купе. Откинув голову на стеклянную дверь, он тяжело вздохнул. Его руки дрожали, а сердце разве что не выпрыгивало из грудной клетки.

Он не понимал, почему отреагировал таким образом. Да, он чувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым перед блондином, но не более того. Изар почти чувствовал энергетическое поле рядом с ним. Оно было подобно электричеству или сгустившемуся воздуху. Изар словно почувствовал магию этого мужчины. Но это ведь невозможно, не так ли? Даже для волшебников это не нормально. Не так ли?

Как бы то ни было, на губах Изара появилась радостная улыбка. Наконец, он увидел реального волшебника, реального мага, который отличалась от не магического народа. Изар лишь надеялся, что был больше похож на блондина, чем на МакГонагал или других людей с платформы. Он не хотел быть таким же, как те дети из детского дома. Одна только мысль о том, что он может быть похож на них заставила его пульс участиться.

Поезд покачнулся и Изар ухватился за дверь для того чтобы удержать равновесие. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

Он отправлялся в новую жизнь, новый мир, оставив этот отвратительный приют в прошлом. Но как долго это продлится?

Резкий стук в дверь заставил Изара подскочить. Он предал лицу безразличие, как только увидел белокурого мальчика с несколькими другими детьми за спиной. Перед тем как открыть дверь Изар принялся размышлять о значение для него такого понятия как "друзья".

У него никогда не было друзей в приюте. Прошло долгих, восемь лет, прежде чем он понял, что совершенно не нужен окружающим его людям. Он наблюдал за другими детьми и их дружбой. Ни разу Изар не видел друзей, которые были бы верными. Всегда бывали ситуации, в которой один друг мог ударить другого в спину, чтобы увеличить свою популярность, или в надежде получить выгоду из предательства.

Это в человеческой природе думать и действовать для себя, и только для себя.

Для Изара не существовало "дружбы".

"Ты не возражаешь, если мы сядем здесь? В других купе полно народу",- протянул мальчик, усаживаясь без приглашения.

Девушка села рядом с ним, оставив двух более крупных мальчиков сесть вместе, на стороне Изара.

"Нет, я не возражаю", ответил Изар, глядя на мальчика… Драко? Кажется, так его называл отец.

"Твои линзы, где ты их купил? Они захватывают дух!", - воскликнула девочка.

Изар хмуро посмотрел на девчонку, которая с интересом его разглядывала.

"Мои линзы?", - удивленно произнёс мальчик. Он не носил очки.

"Да, ваши глаза имеют такой уникальный цвет, это должно быть линзы. Дрейк, ты видишь их? Потускневшее серебро с вкраплениями сочной зелени... Цвета Слизерина. Они удивительны, где ты их взял?", - повторила она.

"Это мои настоящие глаза",- пробормотал он мрачно, раздраженный её назойливостью и отвернулся к Драко.

Блондина явно забавляло раздражение Изара.

"Я вижу, вы собираетесь в Слизерин?", - спросил его Драко.

Мальчик слегка засомневался. Он читал Историю Хогвартса, знал все о четырех домах и их качествах. Ребенок тайно хотел, что бы его отправили в Слизерин. Все прочитанное о замке звучало впечатляюще, и его волнение только выросло при прочтении. Теперь, отправляясь в Хогвартс, он едва мог сдержать свое нетерпение.

Драко усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза.

"Я уже в Слизерине. Это мой второй год в школе. Панси, Крэбб и Гойл тоже второкурсники. Все наши семьи были сортированы в Слизерин много поколений назад. А как насчет твоей семьи?"

Прежде чем Изар успел ответить на вопрос, Драко продолжил:

"Ах, я прошу прощения, я ведь еще не представился. Я Драко Малфой"

Бледная рука была протянута в сторону Изара. Но он лишь коротко на неё посмотрел не принимая.

"Изар Харрисон",- ответил он, протягивая руку в ответ.

Прежде чем он успел коснуться руки Драко, блондин быстро убрал предложенную руку. Изар лишь моргнул, а через его маску прорвалось легкое удивление. Что он сделал не так? Почему лицо Драко постепенно становится презрительным?

"Харрисон?", - повторил его фамилию Драко с гримасой отвращения. - "Ты грязнокровка?"

"Я не знаком с этим понятием",- холодно ответил Изар, чувствуя, как понижается температура в купе и ловя на себе встревоженные взгляды слизеринцев.

"Конечно, ты не знаком",- подчеркнуто произнёс Драко, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.- "Грязнокровок, иначе называют магглорожденными, то есть это те, кто был рожден от маглов"

Увидев непонимание мальчика, Драко жестоко рассмеялся, дразня Изара в отсутствие знаний. Но Изар сразу почувствовал, куда клонит мальчик.

"Магглы не являются магами. Они жалкое подобие людей. Я, чистокровный, хозяин в волшебном мире. У нас нет ни капли маггловской крови в нашей семейной родословной. А ты, грязнокровка, являешься грязью, под моими ногами"

Мальчик сидел в оцепенении, не веря, что что-то подобное может произойти здесь, в этом мире. Он думал, что всё волшебники равны...

"Крэбб, Гойл, уберите эту нечисть из нашего купе. Видимо отец был неправ в своем предположении"

Прежде чем ребенок понял что происходит, две сильные руки схватили его, и стащили с места. Изар на секунду застыл, вспомнив детский дом, где дети издевались над ним. Он не изменил выражения лица, чувствуя, как два мальчика вытащили его в коридор, и толкнул на пол. Изар только успел упасть на колени, как дверь купе сразу же закрылась. Обернувшись через плечо, он успел увидеть лицо Драко перед тем как задвинули жалюзи.

Изар остался стоять на коленях. В коридоре не было ни души. Вместо этого, он слышал веселые голоса учеников, раздающиеся из других купе.  
>Он опустил голову, тупо уставившись на ковровое покрытие. Он, наконец, нашел мир, которому принадлежит, но его магловское имя не давало ему встать с ними на одну ступень. Магглы. Дети в детском доме были магглы, те которых Изар так ненавидел. Магглы ... Он ненавидел их всех!<p>

Тем не менее, если верить Драко, он был таким же. Изар был маглорожденным, ребенком, родившимся от не магических родителей. Этих маггловских родителей, которые бросили его в приют.

Изар стиснул зубы, а его пальцы вцепились в ковер. Его плечи задрожали, он, пытаясь подавить гнев и печаль.

Драко может быть "чище", чем Изар. И чистокровные маги могут быть высшей расой.

Но одно мальчик знал точно.

Он, покажет им всем, на что способен!

" Эээ... ты в порядке друг? Тебе нужна помощь?"

Ещё одна бледная рука была протянута Изару.

Его плечи дрогнули еще раз, прежде чем он медленно поднял голову вверх, глядя в глаза рыжему идиоту.

Мальчик попятился назад, а его рука медленно опустилась.

"Нет,- сквозь зубы прошептал Изар.- Мне не нужна помощь. Не от тебя, не от кого либо"

Изар встал и уверенно прошел мимо ошеломленного мальчика.

Пусть с этого начнется его путь, но он докажет, что не нуждается в них. Не в друзьях. Не в помощи.

«»»»»»»»»  
>Изар все еще чувствовал себя потрясенным, ожидая, когда шляпа закончит свою песню. Но, несмотря на это, он успел обратить внимание на красоту Хогвартса. От всего здесь исходило теплое свечение, но был также и полумрак, в котором так нуждался мальчик. В замке было несколько мест, где Изар сможет спрятаться от всех. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы исследовать все закоулки Хогвартса. Он очень хотел узнать, что то, новое на уроках и показать себя перед студентами своего класса.<p>

Знание это сила. Не так ли? Насколько Изар знал, да. Но чем умнее были дети, тем труднее было, чтобы скинуть их с пьедестала и стать лучшим.  
>Сейчас, у Изара было не достаточно знаний о политической обстановке в этом мире, о магии, заклинаниях и людях, он ничего не знал о волшебных традициях или как общаться с верхними слоями этого общества. Что ж у его впереди семь лет.<p>

Сжав кулаки, он ожидал, когда профессор МакГонагал назовет его имя. Ему было известно, чьи глаза сверлили его спину, и кому эти самые глаза принадлежали. Драко Малфою. Но Изар не мог позволить блондину задевать его в школе.

"Харрисон, Изар",- резко произнесла МакГонагал.

Мальчик прошел мимо других первогодок. Он поднялся по деревянной лестнице, направляясь прямиком к шляпе. Несмотря на то, что будет происходить здесь, это изменит его будущее. Но к чему это приведет? Факультет был очень важным фактором в жизни Хогвартса. И именно шляпа решала, кого куда распределить. Она разделяла студентов по умственным критериям или по тем или иным характеристикам. Только шляпа знает, какой Факультет лучше всего подходит магу.

Прежде, чем сесть на табурет, мальчик встретился глазами с директором школы. Это был первый раз за вечер, когда он посмотрел на стол. И мальчик вдруг испытал такое же ощущение, что и с отцом Драко Малфоя, только на этот раз, намного сильнее. Ребенок почувствовал, как на голове волосы встают дыбом от власти, что окружала этого человека. Добрые голубые глаза старика блеснули в сторону мальчика, давая понять ему, что волшебнику не известно о влиянии его силы на первокурсника. О да, старик очень мощный.

Директор тепло кивнул ему. Изар пытался успокоить себя, но по мере приближения к старику его дрожь только усиливалась.

Когда он садился на стул он поймал на себе взгляд черных глаз. Другой профессор, с властью аналогичной отцу Драко, сидел в конце стола.

В это время шляпа прищурила глаза, будто что-то обдумывая.

" Ревенкло! "


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2  
>Серо-зеленые глаза медленно осматривали бальный зал, но их обладатель, чувствовал лишь отвращение и скуку. Как кому то могло это нравится? Ах да, ведь это отличная возможность продемонстрировать свой статус, власть и популярность.<p>

Изар облокотился на стену, глядя на мужчин и женщин, танцующих или общающихся вне танцплощадки. Это был один из самых крупных летних балов, которое проводило Министерство. Такие широкие и экстравагантные балы бывали несколько раз в год. На их оплату использовались налоги, собранные с волшебников, как средство для оплаты иностранных блюд, шелков и бриллиантов, украшавших комнату.

И находиться здесь Изар совершенно не хотел.

Было удивительно, как быстро прошли последние четыре года.

Он приехал в Хогвартс, как бедный мальчик-сирота, а теперь... Нет, конечно, он все еще бедный и оставался сиротой, но он узнал так много за эти годы...

Изар до сих пор не изменял своему принципу то, что он решил тогда, в вагоне поезда осталось неизменным. Он никогда не общался с другими студентами, если конечно в этом не было особой необходимости.

Первые два с половиной года, Драко Малфой ходил за ним по пятам, стараясь задеть его побольнее. Каждый раз, увидев его, он бормотал что-то похожее на: "грязнокровка" или высмеивал его перед всеми. В конце концов, так и не добившись ожидаемой реакции, блондин начал понимать, что Изару до него нет никакого дела.

Теперь после всех этих лет статус грязнокровки не беспокоил его как раньше. Нет, конечно, он не гордился тем, что так тесно связан с ними, но считал себя лучшим грязнокровкой волшебного мира. Или, по крайней мере, обязательно станет лучшим. Даже Изар не был столь высокомерным, чтобы признать, что не нуждается в знаниях. Знания это то, что он будет желать всегда.

В прошлом году, на четвертом курсе, он сдал СОВЫ, что бы пропустить свой пятый год. По просьбе директора школы, Изар прошел экзамены, чтобы доказать, если он готов пропустить один год обучения. Такое в Хогвартсе случалось лишь однажды, удивительно, но такой прецедент случился с девушкой из Пуффендуя, несколько десятилетий назад.

Он особо не удивился когда узнал, что по всем СОВам получил Превосходно. После этого парень не сказал не одной живой душе, что собирается пропустить пятый год в Хогвартсе, чтобы сразу пойти на шестой курс. Знали только несколько людей: пара из Министерства, которые принимали у него экзамены, профессора Хогвартса и Невыразимцы.

Невыразимцы ...

Изар вздохнул, заметив в толпе несколько невыразимцев, которые вопреки убеждениям пришли на прием. Многие не знали их личности, только то, что они работали в Министерстве. Он знал это только потому, что после того как он сдал СОВы ему было предложено поработать в лабораториях Министерства как одному из них.

Сказать, что Изар был ошеломлен, не сказать нечего, но он не раздумывая долго, согласился.

Волшебство, так же как и теория магии, всегда интриговали Изара. Работать с людьми, которыми он восхищался, людьми которые каждый день экспериментировали с магией и всеми её проявлениями, было просто удивительно.

Долго уговаривать Директора школы не пришлось, подумав, он согласился, но только в течение летних каникул. Его пятый год, точнее шестой начнется уже через несколько недель, а пятнадцатый день рождения будет за пару недель до отправления в школу.

Четырнадцатилетний невыразимец ... Изара это забавляло.

К сожалению, он так и остался в приюте. Каждый раз, по возвращению в детский дом, его ненависть к магглам становилась все более ожесточенной.

"Ммм, скучаешь, Изар",- соблазнительно протянул голос рядом с ним.

Развернувшись, Изар увидел невысокую девушку, стоящую рядом с ним.

"Дафна",- ответил он спокойно, чуть кивнув, прежде чем повернуться обратно, к танцующим парам.

Светловолосая Слизеринка, училась на том же курсе что и Драко, и была одной из трех людей, которых он мог переносить. Большую часть времени, она просто давила ему на нервы, пытаясь вытащить его из ледяного кокона, в котором он себя заключил.

Изар не был заинтересован в её дружбе.

"Папа сказал мне, что ты пропустишь пятый год и пойдешь сразу на шестой. Туда где ты должен быть с самого начала".

"Да",- коротко ответил Изар, раздраженный, тем что не находится где ни будь ещё.

Он не хотел распространяться, что пропустит свой год! Но отец Дафны, мистер Грингасс, работал в Министерстве председателем попечительского совета Хогвартса вместе с Люциусом Малфоем.

Изар был на сто процентов уверен, что Люциус уже сказал столь интересную новость своему сыну. Мальчишка, вероятно, ищет его сейчас, всматриваясь в танцующих людей, чтобы поиздеваться всласть.

Не то чтобы для Изара было неудобно пропустить год, скорее это было облегчением. Он вовсе не рвался из Хогвартса, просто было скучно от того, что ни кто не бросал ему вызов, да и сами уроки были так ... утомительны, что он поневоле жалел впустую потраченное время.

Ну, по крайней мере, никто не будет знать, что он Невыразимц, разумеется, за исключением Дамблдора и самих Невыразимцев. Даже Министр магии - Корнелиус Фадж, "не лез в их дела. Боялся?

"Ты потанцевать не хочешь? ", - спросила Дафна, прислонившись к стене рядом с Изаром.

Он даже не отреагировал. А зачем, если она и так знает ответ на этот вопрос?

"Мой отец вытащил меня сюда, а я так хотела почитать…",- сказала, она томно вздыхая.

Изар повернулась к Дафне, увидев ее хитрую ухмылку.

"Очень смешно",- пробормотал он, отталкиваясь от стены.

"Ты не обманешь меня, я ведь знаю, как ты ненавидишь чтение, и просто обожаешь эти ... эти отвратительные общественные мероприятия", - Сказал Изар, обводя рукой зал.

"Да", - на её губах появилась усмешка, - "А я знаю, что ты предпочел бы сейчас спрятать свое красивое личико в очередной пыльный томик".

Она оттолкнулась от стены и придвинулась ближе к Изару. Ее глаза были почти вровень с его, что показывало, насколько низким был сам парень. Дафна была самой низкой ведьмой на ее курсе, но она была привлекательна, и ее тело было хорошо сложено.

"Поэтому меня интересует, почему ты, Изар, находишься здесь? На балу полном чистокровных людей, которых ты так ненавидишь? "

Нет, он отнюдь не ненавидел чистокровок. Скорее, не любил их надменное поведение и абсурдные предположения, что они лучше, чем другие маги. Они могут быть чище по крови, но, не выше чем остальные. Магглы и магглорожденные вот кого он ненавидел больше всего. Он ненавидел его собственное происхождение, но он всегда старался быть лучшим и продолжал совершенствоваться.

Изар ухмыльнувшись, сделал шаг назад, пытаясь находиться подальше от Дафны.

"Очень плохо, что твой «папа» не может сказать тебе всего, не так ли, Грингасс? "

Сказав это, он повернулся к ней спиной, стараясь избежать продолжения разговора.

"Ты должен будешь мне танец, Изар", - скривилась она на столь грубое отношение с его стороны.

Ну конечно. Он не умел танцевать, и не собирался выставлять себя дураком в женской роли, просто потому что знал, в их паре вести будет Дафна.

«»»»»»»»»»»

Люциус Малфой старательно слушал болтовню окружающих его людей. Не было ничего удивительного, что всеобщее внимание в этот вечер принадлежало никому иному, как Тому Риддлу. Большинство из работников министерства не были Пожиратели Смерти, и они не знали, что первый заместитель Министра плетет против них интриги. Впрочем, пытаться избежать Тома Риддла дело безнадежное. Они все слетались словно мотыльки на пламя. Опасное, но такое желанное.

Том Риддл, также известный некоторым как Лорд Волдеморт, был один из самых влиятельных фигур в политическом мире, неудивительно, что все они так жаждали его внимания. Те, кто не знал, как он выглядит на самом деле, видели мужчину около шестидесяти лет, с черными волосами в которых уже были заметны прожилки серебра и медленно стареющем лицо. Его глаза были темными и пронзительными, но не так, как в его истинном виде.

Люциус был одним из не многих, кто видел Темного Лорда без иллюзии. Его Лорд «застыл» в возрасте тридцати лет, именно тогда Темный Лорд стал бессмертным. Толстые, темные волосы заменяли серебряные, кожа была безупречна. Можно сказать, что Темный Лорд был привлекательным, но Пожирателей Смерти больше привлекала его власть и идеалы.

Обычно, политик, всегда поддерживал разговор, со всеми и казалось, что успевал везде, но сегодня вечером он постоянно отвлекался. Слава Моргане только Люциус заметил, кто привлек внимание Темного Лорда.

Темные глаза неотрывно следили за гибкой фигурой Изара Харрисона.

И человек отнюдь не винил Лорда. Мало того, что Изар Харрисон был очень красивым молодым человеком, но он вел себя, так как никто в этом зале. Он словно испытывал отвращение к самому себе, но в то же время вёл себя уверенно и развязно. Это были две совершенно противоречивые эмоции, которые соединялись в одном теле, создавая своеобразную гармонию. Но как можно ненавидеть себя, и в тоже время чувствовать себя так спокойно и уверенно?

Люциус не видел мальчика с того дня на платформе, когда тот был ещё первокурсником, но Драко немало писал ему об этом парне. Страх и трепет по прибытию в новую школу, новую жизнь давно прошел, и теперь лицо Изара принадлежало умному и зрелому человеку.

Люциус никогда не видел такой зрелости ни в одном из молодых людей. Его гибкое и миниатюрное тело двигалось с изяществом присущим лишь ему одному. Иссиня черные волосы ложились мягкими волнами, лицо было аристократическим: высокие скулы, бледная кожа и тонкая, хрупкая шея. Тем не менее, мальчик заявил, что он грязнокровка.

Но эти глаза ...

Иногда у Малфоя были серьёзные подозрения, относительно происхождения Изара Харрисона. Он, конечно, не поделился своим мнением с сыном, который узнал от Изара, что тот был выращен магглами.

Тем не менее, Люциус был горд, что его Господин заинтересовался парнем. Изар Харрисон был молодым вундеркиндом, учитывая результаты его тестов.

"Его имя Изар Харрисон", - Люциус тихо прошептал на ухо Темного Лорда, когда тот в очередной раз посмотрел на ревенловца.

Брови Тома медленно поползли вверх.

"Неужели?"

Мужчина попытался притвориться, что он не заинтересован в имени парня, однако за долгое время, что он знал Риддла, Люциус научился его понимать. Изар будет хорошим приобретением в их рядах. Было в мальчике что-то неуловимое то, что невозможно увидеть, но именно это притягивало к нему. И Люциус знал, что Темный Лорд чувствовал, это что-то так же, как и он сам. Том был далеко не глуп.

Тот факт, что Риддл обратил внимание на Изара, впервые увидев его, обрадовало Люциуса.

"Да, заявил, что он грязнокровка", - тихо проговорил бывший слизерениц, получив разрешение говорить дальше, в виде еле уловимого кивка головы, - "Но я не особо верю в эту нелепость, у мальчика необычное имя и его харизма…"

Светловолосый мужчина остановился лишь на долю секунды, направив предупреждающий взгляд на работника Министерства, что пытался приблизиться к ним.

"Ещё он живет в детском доме".

Это заявление только подстегнуло интерес Лорда. Малфой очень мало знал о Томе Риддле, но он знал, что тот был воспитан в приюте.

Это было всегда трудно, вести себя обычно в общественных местах находясь рядом с «Томом Риддлом». Потому что, когда Риддл становился Лордом Воландемортом, он не принимал неуважения. Они всегда должны были быть на стороже, чтобы не перейти границу. Всегда нужно было помнить, что Темный Лорд был выше их и всегда будет.

"Он живет в детском доме Святого Патрика, маленьком, маггловском ветхом домишке неподалеку от Лондона. Потенциальных родителей там уже давно не было".

Мужчина настороженно посмотрел на Темного Лорда, прося разрешения говорить дальше. Риддл резко кивнул.

"Видимо мистер Харрисон не имеет свидетельство о рождении, да и сами его родители неизвестны. Но… этот мальчик ... он гений".

Люциус посмотрел на то, как юноша оторвался от мисс Грингасс. Судя по выражению его лица, тот явно скучал.

"Забавно, друг мой, что ты выражаешь, такой интерес к парню, вид которого мы убиваем".

Люциус застыл, понимая, что возможно, перешагнул через границу, выразив заинтересованность в грязнокровке.

"Увы, но я чувствую, интерес к нему, так же сильно, как и ты. Если не больше ... "

Риддл встал, посмотрев на мужчину холодным взглядом, но в его глазах без труда можно было уловить голод.

"Познакомь меня с ребенком".

«»»»»»»»»»»

Изар вытащил карманные часы, посмотрев, на медленно передвигающуюся стрелку. Осталось еще несколько минут ...

Оуэн Волдер, один из начальников отдела Невыразимцев, вынудил парня присутствовать на балу минимум два часа. Без сомнения это сборище будет продолжаться всю ночь. Ну как можно было находиться здесь столько времени?

"Мистер Харрисон", - прервал его размышления, чей - то голос.

Уже догадываясь, кто стоит позади него, Изар не отрывал взгляда от своих стареньких, потрепанных часов, которые украл у одного из детей в приюте.

Прошло три года, прежде чем ревенловец понял, что у него есть способность чувствовать волшебство. Когда он подрос, то стал более чувствительным к проявлению магии.

Раньше Изар не мог уловить магию, исходящую от МакГонагалл, но теперь, он чувствовал ее ауру. Она была могущественной ведьмой, очень светлой и чистой, но не могла сравниться с Дамблдором или тем же Северусом Снейпом. Парень даже чувствовал растущую магию студентов. У каждого предмета находящегося в замке была своя магия. Если верить книгам, то раньше были и другие чувствительные к магии волшебники. Но, к сожалению, таким как он невозможно было увидеть собственную ауру. Тем не менее, парень отчаянно желал этого, и пообещал себе, что обязательно займется исследованием этого вопроса.

К счастью, четыре года рядом с Дамблдором помогли Изару контролировать дрожь и чрезмерное возбуждения от количества его силы. Одной из причин, почему он был так заинтересован в волшебстве и теории магии связанно именно с его способностями. Парень любил вникать в основы магии, изучая каждую ее особенность.

"Мистер Малфой", - пробормотал Изар вместо приветствия, захлопывая часы, и поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

Глядя на высокого красивого блондина, юный маг заинтересованно разглядывал его лицо. Одной из вещей, которые изменилась за эти годы в Хогвартсе, был интерес парня к другим людям, он любил наблюдать за ними и искать недостатки.

Оказалось, что негативное отношение Драко к Изару совсем не повлияло на его отца. Люциус всегда наблюдал за ним так же, как и сам парень. Холодные серые глаза исследовали всё его тело.

"Прекрасная одежда для праздника, мистер Харрисон. Я полагаю, Совет пригласил вас в качестве поздравления, как студента, набравшего наиболее высокие балы по СОВ? "

Уловив в голосе блондина насмешку, Изар окинул взглядом свою одежду. Да, у него не было денег, чтобы покупать красивые вещи, а заплатят ему только в конце лета, да и то большая часть пойдет на оплату Хогвартса.

В ответ ревенловец внимательно посмотрел на него, не выказав не единой эмоции.

" Что-то вроде того, мистер Малфой", - откашлявшись, он сделал шаг назад, - "Теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно, вернуться … домой".

Прежде чем парень успел уйти, он почувствовал уже знакомое ощущение. Изар уловил сильную ауру, схожую с магией Дамблдора, но гораздо темнее. Медленно, маг повернулась к человеку, что пробудил его интерес. К его удивлению, мужчина стоял прямо за ним.

Он был вынужден запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться глазами, смотревшими на него сверху вниз. Изар отступил назад, что бы ни выглядеть дураком вытянувшим шею.

"Мистер Харрисон", - раздался радостный голос Люциуса, - "Я хотел бы познакомить вас с Томом Риддлом, первым заместителем министра".

Впервые за многие годы Изар потерял дар речи. Он был ошеломлен силой, исходившей от этого незнакомца. Конечно, парень читал о Томе Марволо Риддле в книгах. Он был довольно успешным политиком. Глядя на него сейчас, он отметил, что тот очень высок. Этот человек словно дышал высокомерием и властью.

Как ни странно, его тянуло к этому человеку. Это была очень сильная тяга, которую Изар мог игнорировать, но все же неприятные ощущения оставались.

Том Риддл протянул руку, вырывая Изара из его размышлений. Почему этот человек, мощь которого сопоставима только с Дамблдором, заинтересовал его, настолько сильно? Он не чувствовал, такого даже на распределении, когда впервые увидел директора.

Пока Изар размышлял, рука Риддла поднялась, схватив его за подбородок, что ошеломило Изара вторично. Медленно, Том поворачивал его лицо под разными углами.

"Мистер Харрисон, это удовольствие, встретиться с вами", пробормотал Риддл, но для парня это прозвучало как мурлыканье.

Рука мужчины упала с подбородка и пропутешествовала по всей длине его правой руки, прежде чем прохладные пальцы охватили ладонь. Изар стоял, тупо смотря на него, наблюдая, как тот выдал довольно вялую улыбку.

Он отвернулся от Риддла и взглянул на Малфоя. Прищуренными глазами, он отметил, довольную и всезнающую ухмылку блондина. Обоих мужчин объединяла, какая - то тайна и парню это совершенно не нравилось.

Изар вытащил свою руку из хватки Риддла, чувствуя сильное раздражение. Парень запрокинул голову и посмотрел в темные глаза заместителя министра, на дне которых плескались не понятные ему эмоции.

"Независимо от того в какие игры вы играете, участие в ней принимать я не желаю. Я не заинтересован в политике, и никогда не буду. Так же я не желаю общаться с таким как вы".

Яркие рыжие волосы привлекли внимание Изара, они принадлежали - Оуэну Вердеру, главе Невыразимцев.

"Мистер Вердер", крикнул он, привлекая внимание мужчины. Невыразимец был достаточно высок, с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, его густые рыжие волосы, напоминали парню лесничего Хагрида, - "Уже пять минут девятого. Я могу уйти сейчас?"

"Ах, мой мальчик!", - хмыкнул тот, а по его лицу расползлась эгоистичная улыбка.

Он полез в карман мантии, вынимая из нее небольшую книгу, и бросил ее Изару. Чисто автоматически он поймал предмет, наблюдая как мягко сверкает и переливается магия, как бы надевая новую обложку на книгу, еще до того как она оказалась в его руках парень знал, что это портключ, который вернет его в «очаровательный» приют.

"Увидимся завтра, Изар", - уже уходя нагло подмигнул ему Оуэн, по дороге не забыв захватить большой бокал вина.

Прежде чем парень активизировал портключ, он почувствовал, как его запястье сжали длинные пальцы. Ощутить гнев мужчины было не сложно. От магии Тома Риддла стало немного жарко и неудобно. Без сомнения, политик разозлился на неуважение к его персоне.

"Я уверяю вас, ваши домыслы в отношении меня и мистера Малфоя совершенно не обоснованы. Здесь нет никакой «игры»".

Темно-карие глаза находились очень близко к Изару. Никто другой никогда не вторгался в его личное пространство, как этот человек. Парень был не способен уклониться то вызова горящего в глазах мужчины.

"В это трудно поверить,- прошипел реквенловец, пытаясь высвободить запястье из цепких пальцев Тома, но хватка у того была железной, - Зачем вы тратите свои темные силы на политику? Я чувствую, что вы способны на большее".

"Это не место для обсуждения таких вопросов", - Риддл отстранился, с восхищением глядя на парня.

Любопытство Изара только усилилось, когда он понял, что Том не отрицал его предположения. Парень знал, что как только его глаза впервые встретились с взглядом Тома Риддла, он захотел узнать как можно больше об этом человеке. Это была его природа, узнавать все и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тем не менее, Изар чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от Риддла. Для него этот мужчина был как загадкой, так и опасностью.

"Я боюсь, что мне пора домой", - резко вырывая руку, ответил Изар.

"Я знаю, где тебя найти".

Это было предупреждение и обещание одновременно. Ридлл уже все знал о нем, и теперь будет пытаться использовать эти знания для собственной выгоды. Изар резко кивнул, схватив портключ и прикоснувшись к нему палочкой. Книга в его руках сразу же загорелась успокаивающим голубым светом.

Оставалась лишь секунда, но её хватило, чтобы заметить непонятный блеск в глазах Тома.

Почему Изар чувствовал себя, так будто он только что попал в лапы хищника? Тем не менее, он не мог отрицать, что волнующее чувство прошло через него, когда он смотрел в эти темные глаза. Парень всегда чувствовал себя с людьми уверено и видимо немного волнения ему не повредит.

Кроме того, он всегда находил Темные Искусства достаточно увлекательными.

"Я увижу тебя в ближайшее время", - тихо прошептал Ридлл, как только Изар исчез вспышке портала.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья**

Изар шел по залам Отдела Тайн одетый в обтягивающую мантию и закрыв лицо капюшоном, скрывающим его от посторонних глаз. На девятом этаже Министерства температура еле доходила до двадцати градусов, поэтому форма Невыразимцев была сшита из специального материала поддерживающем тело в тепле. Впрочем, парень не возражал, так было проще.

Опустив голову вниз, он смотрел на полированные черные плитки, изучая в них своё мрачное отражение. Это была пятая неделя его работы в качестве Невыразимца. Ему потребовалось две недели, прежде чем он полностью запомнил дорогу и перестал теряться. Большинство нежелательных посетителей, если они не имели доступа или открывали не ту дверь, становились жертвами артефактов или экспериментальных изобретений.

Бывало и так, что «гость», войдя в какую либо дверь (и не встретив там ничего экстремального) рано или поздно натыкался на округлую комнату с двенадцатью дверями. И вот от сюда посетителей выводили уже под ручку опытные колдомедики, советующие уже их пациенту подлечить нервы... недельки три.

К счастью, двери никогда не «играли» с сотрудниками Отдела Тайн. Однако Изар всегда был на стороже, когда шел по темному коридору, приближаясь к очередной двери без ручек.

Но из всех необычных дверей, за которыми, несомненно, скрывается много интересного, его тянуло лишь к одной, той, что больше всего возбуждала его любопытство.

"Палата Смерти" - большая комната, в которой находилась каменная арка - Веил. Изар был одержим ей с тех пор как увидел впервые. У Невыразимцев обычно есть возможность выбирать, в какой области их возможности ярче выражены. Существовали: "Палата Любви", "Всегда запертая комната", " Комната Времени", "Комната размышлений"и зал Пророчеств.

Так же было несколько комнат, в которых Невыразимцы просто экспериментировали с магией, чтобы создать улучшенное оборудование для медицины, объекты которые можно использовать в бою или просто полезные вещи...

Не то, чтобы реквенловцу не нравилось экспериментировать, даже наоборот, но... его интерес в данное время был прикован к Веил. Он хотел работать там.

Легонько вздохнув и кинув последний взгляд на "Палату Смерти" он пошел к двери справа от него. Добравшись, парень быстро провел по ней ладонью.

Дождавшись, когда дверь проверит его магическую подпись, он вошел внутрь.

Изар прошелся глазами по помещению, изучая согнутые фигуры Невыразимцев. Некоторые из них оторвавшись от своей работы, лишь кратко взглянув на него, тут же отвернулись обратно. Невыразимцы никогда не теряли времени даром и не отвлекались от своего занятия по пустякам. Пальцы, стискивая палочку, усердно работали, перья неустанно скрипели, записывая очередную формулу и расчет.

Изар медленно подошел к месту, где работал последние пять недель, и с чувством облегчения и полного удовлетворения увидел то, над чем работал последнее время.

Оуэн Вердер дал ему задачу сделать полдюжины маховиков Времени. Каждый новобранец должен был выполнить это не легкое, и кропотливое задание. Моховиков по известным причинам всегда не хватало.

Во-первых, их было сложно создать, уравновесив правильно все заклятия.

Во-вторых, большинство материалов бралось из "Палат Времени", но многим было лень туда ходить. Там находился зерновой песок и уникальное стекло, которое не дает расщепить путешественника во времени. Изару же оставалось только правильно наложить заклинание, чтобы вся хрупкая работа не взорвалась, от переполнявшей ее магии.

Конечно, изготавливать маховики было интересно, но он хотел начать что-то новое, что-то свое...

"Харрисон", - рявкнул голос рядом.

Повернувшись через плечо, парень увидел высокого мужчину пристально смотрящего на него.

"Мистер Вердер?", - тихо спросил Изар, проводя рукой, по столу, - "У вас есть новая работа для меня"?

"Не совсем так", - скривился тот, - "Скорее... ты не можешь сделать еще шесть маховиков Времени? Только что поступил заказ, а ты один из самых быстрых работников, которых мне даводилось видеть, малыш" Рука, похлопавшая его по спине, чуть не выбила из парня дух.

Ему оставалось только уклониться от следующего удара, чтобы перевести дыхание, да злобно поглядывать на начальника из под капюшона.

"Конечно, мистер Вердер", - ответил парень вкрадчиво, хотя маховики это последнее чем он хотел бы заниматься, - Когда они должны быть готовы"?

"На следующий недели...в среду."

Изар улыбнулся, но улыбка так и не достигла его глаз.

"В среду они будут готовы, но могу ли я после этого создать, что - либо своё? Я хотел бы узнать на что способен".

В темноте капюшона мелькнула оранжевая борода, среди зарослей которой Изар заметил широкую усмешку.

" Ты хотел бы попробовать собственные силы? Мы все хотим…"

Повернувшись к Невыразимцам, Вердер небрежно махнул рукой в их сторону.

"Некоторые из нас тратят годы, чтобы завершить только один идеальный эксперимент, чтобы узнать, что он совершенно бесполезен для широкой публики. Ты не сможешь создать, что ни будь за ночь, малыш, но я разрешу тебе заняться своими изобретениями после выполнения задания".

Оуэн ушел, посмеиваясь себе под нос над иронией, что простой ребенок... нет... четырнадцатилетний ребенок, желает создать, что - то своё.

Изар проводил удаляющегося мужчину тяжелым взглядом.

"Это ты так думаешь", - прошептал он тихо, едва различимо даже для собственных ушей.

Изар медленно брёл в сторону детского дома. После завершения работы он надел свою маггловскую одежду и активировал портключ, который перенёс его в один из районов трущоб, где и находился «дом» парня. Это было единственное доступное в данное время средство перемещения, пока он юридически не достиг семнадцатилетия... в общем аппарировать реквенловец сможет не скоро.

В очередной раз споткнувшись, Изар очень пожалел, что не может обуть ничего кроме кроссовок. Их подошва почти отвалилась, что затрудняло ходьбу, это ещё не говоря о том, насколько ужасно это выглядело. Если бы Люциус Малфой мог увидеть его сейчас ... Интересно сказал бы он тогда, что его одежда ужасна, увидев парня в рваных джинсах и старой рубашке. Одежда, естественно была магловской. Наверное, у блондина случился бы сердечный приступ.

Не смотря ни на что, реквенловца не волновало, как он выглядит, тем более мнение блондина об этом. На самом деле он бы с удовольствием показался в таком виде в Министерстве, на следующем балу.

Зайдя за ворота детского дома, парень стал осторожно маневрировать между маггловскими детьми, стараясь ни на кого не наткнуться. Некоторые дети рисовали на влажном от дождя асфальте всякие каракули, другие просто играли во дворе, наслаждаясь погожим деньком.

Уже у самых дверей Изар остановился, глядя в сторону печально известных качелей. Когда он был маленьким, то всегда проводил время, играя здесь, но никогда за всё время пребывания в приюте так и не прокатился на них. Луи и несколько его прихлебателей всегда отваживали его от качелей. Был один момент, когда ему выпал шанс покататься с утра, пока другие дети еще спали, но... Ему тогда было семь лет, когда Луи избил его.

Сжав челюсти, парень в последний раз взглянул на качели.

Почему, находясь здесь, он всегда вспоминает об этом случае? Почему не может забыть?

Из приоткрытой двери его обдало запахом плесени, и тем к чему он привыкал на протяжении стольких лет. Детским отчаянием.

- Изар, - встретила его в коридоре одна из воспитательниц, - как прошел день?

Она улыбнулась, обнажив тусклые желтоватые зубы.

- Просто здорово. - Пробормотал мальчик, стараясь пройти мимо нее.

- Изар, я хотела сказать, что у тебя посетитель в конференц-зале. - Весело сообщила она, не обращая внимания на его грубое поведение.

Он сразу остановился как вкопанный, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок.

- Гость? - прошептал парень, переводя взгляд на одну из закрытых дверей.

Конференц-зал использовался для посетителей и потенциальных родителей, которые хотят усыновить ребенка. Единственное, что не мог понять Изар, как он мог забыть! Забыть о Томе Риддле!

- Да, посетитель... Очень обаятельный молодой человек, - лицо женщины приобрело мечтательное выражение, - он пришел около часа назад, но тебя не было. Я сказал ему, что ты работаешь, но он захотел подождать тебя. Он очень…

- Да, я понял. - Сухо прервал женщину Изар и двинулся в сторону двери.

Был ли он готов к этому? Какую угрозу мог представлять Том Риддл в маггловском приюте?

Открыв дверь, парень тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос.

Да, Риддл легко мог доставить неприятности ему и магглам.

В удобном мягком кресле сидел мужчина, чьи глаза внимательно следили за каждым его движением. Юноша сразу почувствовал себя неудобно. Если ранее он смело заявлял, что очень даже не прочь появиться в маггловской одежде перед всеми этими надутыми индюками, то теперь, стоя перед заместителем Министра, он чувствовал себя уязвимым.

Этот человек больше не был похож на шестидесятилетнего старика. Вместо этого перед Изаром был высокий мужчина около тридцати лет. Его густые черные волосы были связаны на затылке, демонстрируя резкие черты лица, особенно ярко на их фоне выделялись багровые глаза. Том Риддл определенно был привлекательным. Некоторым людям, возможно, трудно было бы воспринимать такую красоту и видеть силу его магии одновременно. Они видели либо одно, либо другое.  
>Если бы реквенловец не почувствовал знакомый мощный поток магии исходящий от мужчины, то подумал бы, что смотрит на незнакомца.<p>

- Бесконечно рад, что ты наконец-то пришел, - лениво протянул Риддл.

Чуть наклонив голову на бок, парень крепче сжал ручку двери. После небольшой борьбы с собой он переборол ощущение уязвимости и беззащитности. Высоко вскинув подбородок, реквенловец закрыл за собой дверь и прошел в комнату. Пытаясь не смотреть на злобную ухмылку мужчины, Изар уселся напротив.

- Я не ожидал увидеть вас сегодня, - спокойно произнес парень. Его глаза смело встретили малиновый взгляд политика, - Особенно в вашем истинном виде.

- Как ты узнал, что это мой истинный вид? - вскинув черные брови, спросил собеседник,- Нет, скорее так, как ты узнал, что я скрываю свою внешность?

- Вы без сомнения маскируете себя. И прошлой ночью на вас была иллюзия, так что я был прав, считая, что вы скрываете что-то, а политическая жизнь не более чем прикрытие...Вы..У вас есть сила, сравнимая разве что с властью Дамблдора, только темнее...намного темнее.

Риддл слегка переместился при упоминании директора школы, хотя большинство бы этого не заметило, но подросток ловил каждое движение незваного гостя.

- Ты интригуешь меня, ребенок. - задумчиво проговорил Том, - С чего ты решил, что у меня есть такая сила?

Мужчина, сидящий напротив парня, внимательно его изучал. Изар отвечал ему тем же.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, реквенловец стал размышлять, стоит ли ему делиться с информацией о своих способностях. И придя к определенным выводам, решил, что ничего плохого не случится.

- Я чувствую чужую магию, - в глазах Риддла появилось понимание, - Я улавливаю любую магию, исходящую от людей и предметов. Для меня распознать их ауры проще простого. Я могу различать магические подписи и магические ядра. Вчера вечером увидев, что вы собой представляете, я сразу понял, что вы не планируете тратить всё своё время на политику.

Наклонившись ближе, Изар быстро облизал губы, не замечая внимательного взгляда мужчины.

- Как я понимаю, это не единственная причина вашего присутствия здесь. Что же вам нужно, мистер Риддл?

Долгое время Том сидел, замерев и внимательно наблюдая за парнем. Через какое-то время губы Риддла изогнулись в улыбке.

- В тебя есть мудрость и зрелость, ребенок, совершенно не соответствующая твоим шестнадцати годам.

Изар остался безразличным, не смотря на замечание мужчины о его возрасте. Пусть Том Риддл продолжает думать, что ему шестнадцать, ведь это доказывало, что тот ничего о нем не знает. Из-за этого парень стал волноваться. Если бывший слизерениц не знал о том, что он пропустил год в связи с выдающимся интеллектом, то, что во имя Мерлина могло привлечь его внимание?

Он не хотел связываться с людьми, которые желают использовать его интеллект, но это поставило парня в тупик и даже, в некотором роде, подстегнуло любопытство.

- Я приму это за комплимент, - продолжил Изар без паузы в разговоре, - В противном случае вас здесь уже не было бы.

Он решил скрыть информацию, что ему всего четырнадцать, как козырь. Мало ли, вдруг пригодится...

Риддл подался вперед. Реквенловец успел отметить, что ноги Тома, в его настоящем виде, длиннее.

Он потрясенно вздрогнул, когда рука мужчины очертила указательным пальцем линию его челюсти. В голове был настоящий хаос и Изар делал все возможное, чтобы не показать своих эмоций. Чуть помедлив, Том убрал руку, а на его лице появилось недоумение, прежде чем он мастерски скрыл его.

- Хочешь чаю? - спросил Том, а его ярко-красные глаза засветились вредоносным блеском.

Прежде чем парень успел ответить, дверь в конференц-зал открылась. Внутрь вошел Луи, держа в руках серебряный поднос с заваренным чаем.

Изар не мог отвести взгляда от слишком расслабленного лица своего недруга, не замечая, как багровые глаза внимательно следят за ним.  
>Голубые глаза Луи были тусклыми и безжизненными, из уголка рта сочилась тонкая струйка слюны. Подойдя к ним, он поставил поднос перед Томом.<p>

- Ваш чай, господин, - проговорил равнодушный голос.

- Судя по всему, он под заклятием Империус, - медленно выдавил из себя Изар, обвиняюще посмотрев на самодовольного мужчину.

Нет, конечно, он ни в коей мере не расстроился по поводу того, что бывший слизеринец воспользовался Непростительным. Скорее из-за того, что Луи - его враг, его цель.

- Удивительно, что ты смог определить это. Насколько я знаю, в Хогвартсе не учит Непростительным, - хмыкнул Риддл, переводя взгляд на стоящего рядом парня, - Налей чай.

Ревенкловец сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за нитями магии опутавшими Луи. Воздух вокруг был тяжелым и душным, от этого парню стало не по себе. Если этот человек пожелает убить его, то легко сделать это, и никто ничего не узнает.  
>- Прекрасная женщина, которая любезно предоставила нам эту комнату, сказала мне, что ты был на работе,- Том взял чашку со стола и сделал глоток, - Скажи, где ты работаешь?<p>

Изар отвел взгляд от ярких глаз собеседника и перевел его на дымящуюся чашку чая.

- Я работою в центре города, в магловском ресторане. Получаю не много, но это хоть что-то…

Мужчина приглушенно зарычал, прежде чем поставить фарфоровую чашку на маленький столик. Лицо Тома ничего не выражало, сколько бы ни старался прочесть его парень.

- Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я взял на себя смелость осмотреть детский дом, - в голосе Риддла промелькнул сухой сарказм, из-за которого Изар моментально напрягся, - Это было довольно...

Резко встав, подросток хлопнул ладонями по столу, из-за чего фарфоровые чашки и блюдца с грохотом упали на пол. Он наклонился вперед и, сузив свои яркие серо-зеленые глаза, посмотрел на мужчину напротив.

- Если вы пришли сюда, чтобы позорить меня, то вы зря теряете время. Может быть я и грязнокровка, но могу легко обойти большую часть ваших ненаглядных чистокровок.

Риддл отреагировал на эту тираду, гораздо быстрее, чем Изар мог себе представить.  
>С ловкостью, с которой могла соперничать только змея, мужчина встал, возвышаясь над ревенкловцем. Его рука болезненно сжала челюсть, а красные глаза пристально уставились на Изара. На мгновение парню показалось, что его сердце остановилось.<p>

- Ты должен держать свой язык за зубами, иначе я помогу тебе, ребенок. Мы можем пойти легким способом, а можем болезненным. Решать тебе... Но я требую к себе уважения. Сегодня я буду к тебе снисходителен, но только потому, что пришел с предложением.

- С предложением? - приглушенно пробормотал Изар, пытаясь избавиться от пальцев мужчины, все еще сжимающих его челюсть.

- Да. Я пришел сюда, чтобы дать тебе возможность стать моим последователем или врагом, - Том отдернул руку и посмотрел в глаза парня, - Я Темный Лорд и если честно ты... пробудил мой интерес. Так каков же будет твой ответ?

Чувствуя мелкую дрожь в коленях, Изар опустился в кресло, разглядывая мантию Риддла. Темный Лорд. Он не подозревал такого, и это известие его шокировало. В голове кружилась так много вопросов, на которые он не знал ответа, хотя на некоторые ему необходим ответ именно сейчас. Но мальчик понимал, что загнан в угол, что ему придется делать выбор, каким бы опасным и неизбежным он не был.

- Вы темный Лорд, - тихо произнес Изар, поднимая взгляд на мужчину, - Мне нужно знать ваши идеалы. Когда вы планируете восстание? Пророк не сообщал ничего о вас или о ваших последователях... конечно если таковые у вас имеются.

- Я отвечу на твои вопросы, но ты должен будешь держать свой язык в узде.

Парень наблюдал, как Риддл снова сел, будто ничего не случилось, и снова взял длинными пальцами чашку.

- Как я говорил ранее, до того как ты меня перебил, я осматривал детский дом во время твоего отсутствия. И решил посмотреть "счастливые" воспоминания, - по позвоночнику парня пробежал холодок, - Судя по всему у тебя было трудное детство только потому, что ты отличался от остальных детей, не так ли? А этот мальчик, - он указал на Луи, - создал для тебя ад, ребенок.

- Вы не имели права этого делать, - тихо проговорил Изар, рассматривая мужчину из-под полу прикрытых век, - Это моя жизнь, мои собственные воспоминания и я ценю их, какими бы они ни были.

Мужчина наклонился вперед, но его глаза не выражали ни капли сочувствия.

- Разве я похож на того, кто не заботится о конфиденциальности своего потенциального последователя? Я хотел знать о тебе все, и я узнал, - мужчина не стал дожидаться ответа и продолжил, - Я спрошу тебя один раз, Изар, и только один. Что ты чувствуешь к магглам?

- Я ненавижу их, - без колебаний ответил парень и, взглянув на Луи, продолжил, - Я ненавидел их всю жизнь. Они уступают нам, как волшебникам, но они относятся к нам как к ублюдкам. Они боятся, завидуют, но все же они не бесполезны.  
>Мальчик отвел взгляд от Луи и твердо посмотрел на Тома.<br>- Вот что я думаю о магглах.

Риддл долго не отводил взгляд от юноши.

- Мы очень похожи, Изар. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Мужчина встал и прошелся по комнате, сжав кружку, прежде чем повернуться к фигуре в кресле. Удивительно, но тот присел рядом, с креслом, где сидел парень, и положил руку на его щёку. Рука была ледяной, несмотря на то, что недавно держала чашку горячего чая.

- Завтра ночью будет посвящение. Несколько других юных волшебников примут мою метку. Признаюсь, с нетерпением ожидаю тебя в моих рядах.

Изару было трудно дышать от близости Тома. Никогда еще он не чувствовал такую заманчивую магию. Даже если она была похожа на Дамблдора, магия слизеринца была более, харизматичной(?) и темной.

- Все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что я планирую уничтожить магглов, это пятно на волшебном мире. Наш мир не должен преклоняться перед маггловскими желаниями и потребностями.

Красные глаза возбужденно горели, а ногти мужчины все глубже впивались в щеку Изара, оставляя болезненные царапины.

Реквенловец ненавидел себя за дрожь, но ничего не мог поделать с этим, когда Риддл наклонился еще ближе, настолько что их носы практически соприкасались друг с другом.

- Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я дрожу, вовсе не из-за вашей страстной речи, - саркастически заметил парень, - Это лишь влияние вашей магии.

Том на это только ухмыльнулся.

- Я забыл о твоем даре, мой маленький ребенок. Но ты сможешь преодолеть это.

Красные глаза смотрели в зеленые Изара, и на мгновение он мог поклясться, что увидел как зрачки мужчин стали змеевидной формы. Мальчик задрожал снова, в отчаянии сжимая губы. Почему он так реагирует на магию этого мужчины?

- Не беспокойся, Изар, я нашел тебя довольно увлекательным.

Мужчина быстро отошел, и положил что-то на стол перед неподвижным подростком.

Прежде чем парень успел отреагировать, Том был уже у дверей.

У Изар перехватило дыхание, а его тело дрожало от переизбытка магии в воздухе. Светлая сторона? Нет, ничего хорошего ему она не может ему принести…

Нужно просто ...

Серо-зеленые глаза посмотрели на предметы на столе, улавливая импульсы магии от одного из них. Это был черный кристалл, крошечный черный кристалл на цепи. Портключ.

Протянув руку, парень взял цепь, а затем и пергамент, на котором она лежала. Развернув его, мальчик увидел лишь одно предложение, написанное элегантным почерком.

Изар,

Собрание состоится в семь тридцать, на нём мы решим, станешь ли ты моим врагом или верным последователем.

Портключ активируется в семь тридцать завтра вечером. Изар разглядывал цепь, думая, что лучше всего сделать. Вдруг его взгляд упал на парня, так и стоящего тупо уставившись в пространство.

- Луи, - подозвал его ревенкловец.

Тот немедленно шагнул вперед.

- Да господин, - блеклые глаза уставились на него, ожидая приказа.

Вредоносная улыбка зазмеилась на пухлых губах Изара, когда он надевал цепочку на шею своего врага. Что ж, возможно, так будет лучше...


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

На следующий день Изар подумал, что слишком быстро принял такое решение.

Адреналин давно иссяк и перспектива убийства маггла и борьба с ними, уже не казалась единственно верной. Да, он хотел, чтобы в волшебном мире забыли даже слово "маггл". И такое желание, далеко не у него одного. Неудивительно, что лишь одного общения (н.в: обещания) с Риддлом достаточно, чтобы любой человек приполз на Темную сторону, да еще и расцеловал ноги Темного Лорда, независимо от размера их гордыни.

Но теперь, когда способность трезво мыслить вернулась... Изару очень повезло, что сегодня у него полный рабочий день и он нормально, в тихой и спокойной обстановке, где каждый занят своим делом, сможет решить, что же ему делать?

Принимать темную метку сейчас, было самым глупым решением. Он работал в Министерстве в качестве Невыразимца, учится в Хогвартсе, каждый день находясь под самым носом у директора. Так сказать в «оплоте света»... Да и сама эта идея, быть заклейменным не совсем нравилась парню. Поэтому свои проблемы Изар решил оставить при себе.

Реквенловец знал, что Риддл не заботится о других. Единственное что интересует Темных Лордов, это достаточно ли последователей, и как с помощью них добиться своих целей.

Долго и упорно подумав об идеи стать под знамена темной стороны, Харрисон решил, что здесь нужно действовать как можно аккуратней и понять: к чему может привести его отказ.

Во - первых, мужчина увидев его отсутствие сегодня может причислить его к врагам.

Во – вторых Том Риддл может оставить его в покое... на некоторое время.

Последнее казалось Изару уж больно не реалистичным. Из того, что он читал о Темных Лордах, они всегда были и будут жуткими собственниками и гордецами. Если кто-то отказывался примкнуть к ним, они начинали охотиться за своей добычей, пока либо не убьют, либо сама жертва не приползет на коленях молить о пощаде.

Бегать от Темного Лорда... этого Изару хотелось меньше всего. Да он и не был готов к "веселым стартам". Именно поэтому парень продумал свой план до мелочей. Если он просто сильно заинтересует Риддла, может быть, мужчина не станет убивать его.

Конечно, слизеринец был достойным манипулятором, и юноша был уверен, что таким путем он заполучил не одного перспективного союзника. Он был немного смущен из-за того, что его так легко соблазнили одним лишь намеком на уничтожение магглов. Как истинный слизеринец тот нашел слабое место и ударил по нему. Только вот в одном Риддл ошибся...

Мужчина принял Изара за мечтателя. Но он таким не был. Парень всегда был спокоен и следовал логике.

Если бы Том Риддл знал характер Изара, то не позволил бы ему долго размышлять над предложением. Вместо этого он в тот же день потащил его на посвящение.

Но ревенкловец был даже рад, что Темный Лорд ничего о нем не знал. А у него еще оставалось время все хорошенько обдумать. Как знать, может, следует перейти на сторону Света? Да, Риддл без сомнения имеет огромный потенциал, но это отнюдь не означает, что он будет достойным лидером.

Хотя подросток не хотел получать метку, он так же не хотел быть врагом нового Темного Властелина.

Но помимо всего этого, он был бы не прочь избавиться от своей самой большой слабости...

Магла мучавшего его все эти годы.

- Луи ,- тихо прошептал Изар, глядя на только что дописанный пергамент, - Подойди ко мне.

- Да господин. - Парень до сих пор находящийся под Империусом тут же оказался рядом с ним. Слюна в уголке губ маггла засохла и превратилась в белую корочку. Молодой гений отвернулся в сторону, брезгливо сморщив носик.

- У меня есть очень важная задача для тебя сегодня вечером, - сказал парень, посмотрев на порядком износившиеся карманные часы, - Через несколько минут. Уверяю, это огромная честь для тебя.

Он проигнорировал однообразный ответ, который теперь слышал постоянно и обратил свое внимание на письмо, которое все это время держал в руке. Для того чтобы успокоить гнев Темного Лорда, мальчик решил сыграть на природном любопытстве, что присуще каждому (по крайней мере, он наделся, что это распространяется и на Темных Лордов). Так как от того как он преподнесет свое решение зависела его жизнь, заодно парень решил указать в письме несколько личных моментов.

Том Риддл,

Я хочу извиниться за свое отсутствие на вашем собрании.

Хотя вы и побудили мой интерес к вашим идеям, у меня нет на это времени. Я не мечтатель. Я не могу дать свое согласие на ваше предложение только из-за своей ненависти, это не зависит от моих желаний. Вы неплохо умеете вербовать сторонников, и я могу только выразить свое почтение, глядя на ваши навыки. Большинство мужчин мечтатели, но я, даже не смотря на мой юный возраст, всегда действую рационально. Я хотел бы узнать как можно больше о вас и о ваших последователях. А для того, чтобы это сделать, мне необходимо находиться на расстоянии.

Мне всего только четырнадцать, мистер Риддл, и у меня есть много времени, чтобы успеть присоединиться к вам. У меня сейчас есть тесные связи с министерством. И метка на данный момент стала бы для меня тяжким бременем.

Но я могу заверить вас, ваш секрет в безопасности со мной.

Я никогда более не побеспокою вас,

Изар Харрисон.

Мальчик скривился, перечитывая письмо, оно казалось ему детским. Вопиющие слова "четырнадцать" ярко выделялось, привлекая внимание. Он не чувствовал себя на четырнадцать лет, и очень надеялся, что он не действует, как четырнадцатилетний.

Разве это письмо звучит по-детски? Парень надеется, что нет. Он не хотел, чтобы Том Риддл, не воспринимал его всерьез, только потому, что ему было всего лишь четырнадцать. И не дай Моргана мужчина подумает, что сможет манипулировать юношей.

Запустив пятерню в волосы, реквенловец глубоко вздохнул... До семи тридцати оставалось две минуты.

Изар хотел остаться нейтральным в предстоящей войне. Хотя, понимал, что никто не сможет остаться в стороне. В конце концов, рано или поздно он будет вынужден выбрать сторону.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты доставил это Тому Риддлу, Луи, - рука ревенкловца дрогнула, когда он передавал Луи портключ и письмо.

Изар опустил свои серо-зеленые глаза, когда парень взял из его рук предметы. Скорее всего, сегодня Темный Лорд в гневе убьет маггла, тем самым избавляя его от уязвимости. И после этого Том Риддл не сможет воспользоваться его детской слабостью. Слабостью, на которой он так мастерски сыграл. Он должен был избавиться от мальчика как можно скорее. И что может быть лучше, чем отправить уязвимого маггла волшебникам, которые ненавидят сам факт существования таковых?

Изар очень удивился бы, если б Луи вернулся живым и невредимым. Хотя если Том Риддл поймет, что ревенкловец послал мальчишку, чтобы уничтожить свою слабость, то мужчина, скорее всего, вернет парня обратно в детский дом в качестве будущего рычага для давления.

Последнее разумнее было ожидать от умного и любящего манипулировать Лорда. Он будет даже немного разочарован, если Риддл не поймет, по какой причине Изар отправил именно Луи. Иногда в своем напряженном до предела мозге парень и сам не мог решить хочет ли он, чтобы маггл умер сейчас. С одной стороны да, это избавило бы его от проблемы, а с другой… юноша хотел сделать это сам.

Из–под длинных черных ресницы, Изар наблюдал, как портключ засветился мягким голубоватым светом и через несколько секунд, на месте где только что стоял маглл, была лишь пустота…

͊ ͊ ͊͊͊ ͊ ͊ ͊

Люциус взял документы из архива, чувствуя необъяснимую гордость за себя. Одним из преимуществ быть членом попечительского совета Хогвартса было то, что он имел полный доступ к досье студентов. А то, что находилось в его руках, было тем, что он искал.

После инцидента произошедшего неделю назад, Малфою было поручено доставить досье Изара Харрисона. И вот теперь, после шестидневного ожидания на выдачу разрешения, оно было у него. Последний раз он брал документы о парне, когда тот сдавал СОВы, и вот теперь этот же самое досье понадобилось Тому Риддлу после того, как вместо реквенловца на собрание явился… маглл.

Тогда Люциус был готов сбросить маску безразличия и позорным образом расхохотаться, наблюдая за лицами Пожирателей Смерти, когда они смотрели на мальчишку, телепортировавшегося прямо перед ними, и без всякого уважения сунувшего бумажку в руку шокированного Лорда.

После этого «спектакля», чуть ли не стоявшего одному магглу жизни и не менее десяти Пожирателям Круциатуса, Люциус успел только отвести сына домой после получения метки, как был вызван обратно.

По прибытию мужчины в штаб Пожирателей, Темный Лорд показал ему письмо. Сначала Люциус был ошеломлен тем, что парень рассказал о своем настоящем возрасте, но потом понял, что это был блестящий ход, который можно было ожидать от Изара Харрисона.

Оба, он и Темный Лорд, решили, что ревенловец пытался притормозить события, тем самым выиграв для себя время.

В тот вечер Лорд был на удивление тих и держал свое мнение при себе, но, тем не менее, тот ни разу не заговорил о Харрисоне.

Хотя не было ничего удивительно в том, что Темный Лорд не упоминал о мальчике. Мужчина никогда не раскрывал свои истинные интересы, эмоции, и конечно, своих фаворитов.

Люциус был достаточно умен, чтобы увидеть почти нездоровую одержимость Тома четырнадцатилетним ревенкловцем. Несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз он избежал допроса насчет его повышенного интереса к мальчику, Люциус знал, что если бы Темный Лорд не был увлечен ребенком, тот лежал бы уже в ближайшей канаве… мертвым.

Учитывая то, что мужчина, ведет себя так странно, когда дело доходит до магглорожденного, казалось, что Изар Харрисон значит намного больше для Темного Лорда, чем рядовые Пожиратели.

Но что?

- Входите, - произнес бархатный мужской баритон с другой стороны двери. Люциус наградил окружающих его людей холодным взглядом и вошел в кабинет первого заместителя Министра.

Аккуратно прикрыв дверь, блондин оглядел большую гору бумаг, которая завалила стол его Господина. Сам мужчина склонился над очередным листом пергамента, совершенно ненужные ему очки сползли на самый кончик носа, а его перо только и делало, что резво строчило новую строку.

Откашлявшись, Малфой протянул Лорду папку.

-Это досье, которое вы просили принести, сэр, - протянул Люциус, желая посмотреть на реакцию Темного Лорда.

Рука мужчины замерла лишь на долю секунды, прежде чем он продолжить писать дальше.

- О ребенке?

-Да, о нем самом, - спокойно ответил блондин.

Мужчина хмыкнул, махнув рукой в сторону других бумаг:

- Просто положи его туда, я займусь этим позже.

Внешне брюнет ни как, не проявлял свою заинтересованность. Хотя Люциус понимал, что внутри Том сгорает от нетерпения.

Скривив губы в насмешливой улыбке, блондин развернулся лицом к двери.

- Ну, если вы не хотите смотреть документы, то я буду вынужден вернуть их в архив.  
>Если Малфой все верно просчитал, то Темный Лорд просто должен…<p>

- Люциус, - тон мужчины казался шелковистым, но те, кто хорошо его знал, сказали бы «опасным», - Я же сказал, что посмотрю его позже.

Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, слизерениц повернулся обратно и, подойдя к столу, за которым восседал Том, положил папку непосредственно на только что исписанный чернилами пергамент.

- В ваших интересах прочитать его прямо сейчас, Господин. У нас есть только один час, - тихо проговорил он.

- Друг мой, если бы я хотел, чтобы ты держал меня за руку, пока я читаю досье, я бы уже попросил тебя об этом.

Несмотря на сказанное, Темный Лорд отложил перо в чернильницу и стал просматривать документы. Первым делом он нашел дату рождения, как и было сказано ребенком ему было четырнадцать лет, почти пятнадцать. Риддл на это только усмехнулся.

Малфой удивлено приподнял брови.

- Господин, прошу прощение за дерзость, но я думаю, что это просто поразительно… такой ум и сила у столь молодого человека, но кажется вы ... разочарованы.

Люциус знал, что ступает на опасную дорожку. Он должен был помнить, что человек, сидящий перед ним, был не только политиком.

- Люциус, если бы я хотел, чтобы ты знал, почему я недоволен возрастом мальчишки, то я бы уже поделился этой информацией с тобой, - язвительно произнес Риддл, посмотрев на своего последователя сощурив глаза, в которых на секунду мелькнули красная искорки.

- Впредь следи за своим языком, Люциус, иначе ты рискуешь лишишься его.

Мужчина чуть склонил голову, прося прощение за свою дерзость, а его взгляд в это время остановился на досье, лежащем на столе. Папка не была толстой, как у большинства студентов, тем не менее, Люциус мог видеть цветные фотографии в ней.  
>Реддл перевернул страницу и стал просматривать результаты СОВ.<p>

- По всем предметам высшие оценки… для ребенка его возраста это очень даже не плохо, я так полагаю, что он сдавал экзамены, для того что бы пропустить год?

Мужчина резко кивнул ему в ответ.

- Его результаты выше, чем у любого пятикурсника. Он действительно гениален. Тем не менее, он всегда скрывался в тени других детей. Очень любопытный случай, учитывая, что магглорожденные жаждут признания в волшебном мире. Драко писал мне, что Изар очень замкнут и не с кем не дружит.

- Мне не кажется что школа это подходящее место для него, - вслух размышлял Том, переворачивая страницу.

На следующей странице была еще одна фотография. Люциус оживился, отметив, что это стандартное фото работника министерства, которое было необходимо для идентификации личности сотрудника.

- Он работает в Министерстве? - с сомнением произнес Люциус, в тоне его голоса проскользнули нотки удивления. Этого документа там раньше не было.

В это время его глаза жадно смотрели на фотографию. На изображении Изар Харрисон стоял, держа свой номер на уровне груди. Фотографии работников Министерства Магии были удивительно похожи на снимки заключенных Азкабана. Не смотря на это, черный плащ и не менее темный фон ярко контрастировали с красивым лицом мальчика.

И все же Люциус продолжал считать, что Изар Харрисон вовсе не грязнокровка. Мальчик был слишком красив, слишком уникален для того чтобы быть маглорожденным. Черты его лица были поразительными и даже экзотичными. Блондин совершенно не чувствовал себя виноватым, рассматривая Изара. Нет, Малфои всегда ценили красивые вещи, особенно те  
>на которые можно смотреть вечность.…<p>

Но если бы мужчина не знал, он бы сказал, что Изар Харрисон был удивительно похож на…

- Отдел Тайн, - прошептал Темный Лорд, аккуратно проведя пальцами по фотографии, когда его взгляд упал на номер, - Скажи мне, Люциус, как тебе удалось упустить тот факт, что мальчишка работает Невыразимцем… в четырнадцать лет?

Люциус инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, стараясь не смотреть на Риддла.

- Я не знаю, Господин. Разве это не эксплуатация детей? Заставлять работать ребенка в раннем возрасте является нарушением закона. Изар Харрисон несовершеннолетний, у него нет опекуна, значит, он не может работать в Министерстве.

- Верно, Люциус, - протянул Том, - Министерство оказались бы в затруднительном положении, если бы это вылезло наружу. Однако я не буду использовать эту информацию так. Я сделаю иначе.

- И как же? - блондин наблюдал, как указательный палец Темного Лорда почти любовно прошелся по лицу Изара.

- Есть многжество вариантов, друг мой. У меня есть один шпион в Отделе Тайн, но где есть один «появиться» и второй.

Вздохнув, мужчина закрыл досье с данными.

- Если Невыразимцы пригласили ребенка в их отдел, значит, на это должны быть причины, - Том Риддл многозначительно глянул на Люциуса, но поймав непонимающий взгляд, поднял брови, - Это моя собственная ошибка, что я не посмотрел данные мальчика, прежде чем приглашать его в свои ряды. Теперь я понимаю, что имею дело не с обычным подростком, а достаточно самостоятельным молодым человеком. В то же время он всего лишь ребенок.  
>- Вы продолжите начатое? - с сомнением произнес Малфой, не понимая логики Темного Лорда. Действительно…. Таких людей, как Харрисон сейчас редко можно встретить. И Темный Лорд был бы дураком, если бы не воспользовался этим шансом.<p>

- А вы не думали, что Дамблдор и Министерство уже погрузили свои зубы в мальчика?

- Я не думаю, что мистер Харрисон относится к тем, которого можно легко убедить. Я вижу его скорее молчаливым лидером армии. Он одинок, а это очень редкое явление в наше время.

Риддл передал папку Люциусу, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

- Но я уверен, что смогу перетянуть парня на свою сторону.

Блондин принял документы из рук своего Лорда, и резко кивнул:

- Я верю в ваши способности, Господин.

Карие глаза задумчиво посмотрели на него в ответ.

- Напомни-ка мне еще раз, Люциус, почему ты так заинтересован в мальчишке?

Прочистив горло, Малфой старался не встречаться взглядом с Томом Риддлом.

- Меня тянет к нему, господин, - ответил он правдиво, - Так же как и вас.

Темный Лорд мрачно усмехнулся, опасно сверкнув глазами.

- Будем надеяться, мой друг, ради вашего же благополучия, что это не то же самое, что у меня.

Малфой нахмурился, не зная, как реагировать на сказанное Темным Лордом.

Почему, Господин становится таким загадочным, когда дело касается ревенкловца?

- Планы на этот год не изменились, мой Лорд? - перевел тему разговора блондин, - Драко жаждет проявить себя в задании, что вы дали ему.

Уголки губ Риддла медленно поднялись вверх, превращаясь в поистине страшную ухмылку.

- О-о да, друг мой, я по-прежнему не изменил свои планы.

Лицо светловолосого мужчины осталось бесстрастным, но предчувствие, что события пойдут совершенно не так, как рассчитывал его сын. Драко определенно будет не доволен.

Люциус пристально смотрел на то, как Темный Лорд протянул руку и указал на досье Харрисона, находящееся в его руках. Хищная улыбка на губах Риддла стала еще шире.

- Я хочу, что бы он выполнил мое задание…

͊ ͊ ͊ ͊͊͊ ͊ ͊

Изар закрыл за собой дверь, содрогаясь от отвращения. На создание Маховиков времени у него ушло три дня. Оуэн был очень доволен, и даже впечатлен работой юноши. В своеобразной манере…

«У вас это заняло три дня, мистер Харрисон, надо сказать, я немного разочарован».

Вспомнив разговор в кабинете, парень непроизвольно фыркнул. К счастью, сейчас был конец недели, и завтра он сможет расслабиться и отдохнуть… в детском доме... Мерлин… какая ирония. Отдых, как правило, совершенно не вязался у него с приютом, но ревенкловец скорее уж был бы там, чем делал очередную партию маховиков. К счастью Оуэн не просил его больше об этом и он предполагал, что теперь сможет начать работать по собственному проекту.  
>По крайней мере, поводов для беспокойства в эти выходные не будет. За все прошедшее время не было не одного известия о Томе. Луи так и не вернулся и Изар подозревал, что маггл скорее всего мертв. Это, совсем немного, разочаровывало его.<p>

Парень уже собрался уходить, как ему на глаза попалась «Палата Смерти». Изару нельзя было входить туда, ведь он не занимался её исследованием, но в то же время он просто боялся войти - такое притяжение просто не могло быть нормальным.

Серо-зеленые глаза внимательно осмотрели круглую комнату, прежде чем он подошел к «Палатам Смерти» и как можно быстрее, пока не передумал, положил ладонь на дверь, ожидая, когда та прочтет его магическую подпись.

Войдя в комнату, парень вздрогнул, почувствовав, как холодный воздух острыми иглами вонзается в его тело. Теплый пар вырывался из его рта, в то время когда Изар шел по прямоугольной и слабо освещенной комнате. Ступени образовывали круг по периметру и спускались вниз. Это ужасно напоминало мальчику Колизей, о котором он читал в одной из маггловских книг. Но больше всего взгляд ревенкловца притягивала, платформа, на которой возвышалась каменная арка, покрытая мелкими трещинами. Изар стал элегантно передвигаться по черной поверхности неровной плитки, остановившись только у самого подножия Веил.

Он присел на последнюю ступеньку, жадно разглядывая оборванный черный занавес, весящий над аркой. В темноте, его тонкие пальцы ласкали неровную поверхность камня, глаза наблюдали за колыханием черной ткани, и он слушал хриплый манящий шепот, исходящий из арки. От одного вида всего этого великолепия у Изара перехватывало дыхания.

В комнате было настолько тихо, что при желании мальчик мог услышать...

- Красиво, не правда ли?

Вздрогнув от внезапно раздавшегося голоса, Изар встал, увидев женщину, сидящую на одной из скамеек, ведущей к помосту. Он был настолько увлечен Веил, что совершенно не заметил ее присутствия.

Женщина была бы вероятно очень красива, если бы не была такой изможденной и уставшей. Ее тело выглядело хрупким, словно вот-вот сломается, а фарфоровая кожа ярко контрастировала с длинными красными волосами. В тонких руках с костлявыми запястьями, она держала свиток пергамента. Хотя больше всего во внешности незнакомки выделялся ее взгляд. Она смотрела на него несчастными зелеными глазами.

- Да, - прокатился его звонкий голос по всей комнате, - Я полагаю, вы изучаете Веил?

Ее аура не была очень мощной, но…какой-то знакомой…

- Вы правы, - повернувшись к нему, она улыбнулась, но через мгновение выражение её лица снова стало равнодушным, - Я Лили Поттер, а вы Изар Харрисон, - сказала она, внимательно посмотрев своими изумрудными глазами в его серо-зеленые глаза.

Эта фраза прозвучала как констатация факта. Мальчик не был удивлен тем, что она знала, кто он такой, в конце концов, большинство Невыразимцев были предупреждены, что в их рядах появился несовершеннолетний.

- Ваш муж Джеймс Поттер? Он ведь аврор, да? - припомнил юноша имя заместителя главы Авротара. По-моему, он был блестящим волшебником, который на пике своей карьеры захватил немало темных.

- Да он мой муж, - медленно растягивая слова, произнесла Лили, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с ревенкловцем, - Как вы заметили, я предпочитаю темные и светлые знания. Полагаю, вы тоже. Знаете, не многие люди считают Арку Смерти - красивой.

Тихо хмыкнув, парень перевел взгляд обратно на арку.

- На самом деле, я очень заинтригован Веил. И надеюсь, когда-нибудь смогу исследовать ее.

Никогда, ни с одним человеком Изару не было так удивительно легко говорить как с Лили Поттер. Но возможно, это было только потому, что он был в «Палатах Смерти», в месте, где даже смерть была прекрасна.

Женщина встала, кладя несколько рулонов пергамента в ранец и перекинув ремень через плечо, сделала несколько шагов к выходу из атриума.

- Возможно, я могла бы поговорить с Оуэном Вердером о вашем переводе, - у Изара было такое чувство, будто она была сама удивлена, что она предлагала ему это, - Но ты здесь только на лето, верно?

Это звучало так будто, она посмеивалась над ним, ведь ему осталось работать здесь еще несколько недель, а дальше в Хогвартс.

Изар слегка прищурился. Он не любил, когда с ним обращались, как с ребенком.

- Благодарю вас миссис Поттер, но я думаю, не стоит. Если я захочу исследовать Веил, то сам скажу об этом мистеру Вердеру.

Он бросил на нее холодный взгляд и кивнул, прежде чем выйти из «Палат Смерти».

Действительно, все взрослые, и Лили Поттер в том числе, не думали, что он сможет быть Невыразимецем. Никто и никогда не принимал его всерьез, независимо от того, сколько балов он получил на экзамене. Они не понимали его.

Но когда-нибудь, они увидят насколько ошибались…

͊ ͊ ͊ ͊ ͊ ͊͊ ͊

До того как Изар вернулся в детский дом он считал, что ему не о чем волноваться. Но как только ревенкловец ступил на его порог к нему подбежал мальчик лет десяти.

- Изар, - глаза маггла лучились нескрываемым счастье, - Представляешь, Луи вернулся!

Парень тут же остановился, чувствуя как по спине потек холодный, липкий пот.

Обитатели маленького домишка на окраине Лондона всю неделю ходили как в воду опущенные, когда узнали, что Луи исчез. Местные власти пытались найти его, но их усилия были тщетны. Изар думал, что Том Риддл убил маггла, но видимо он ошибался.

- Представляешь, он был весь в крови и едва мог ходить! Ему помог добраться какой-то человек, мы не успели поблагодарить его, он словно испарился! - продолжал тараторить ребенок, - Луи просил передать тебе это…

Мальчишка протянул ему помятый лист бумаги. С резко участившимся пульсом, ревенкловец стал медленно его разворачивать.

«Да будет так».

Изар нахмурился, почувствовав, как все в нутрии него затрепетало. Темный Лорд был достаточно умным манипулятором для того, чтобы понять, что он пытался избавиться от своей слабости легким путем. Что заставило мальчика чуть больше уважать Лорда.

Даже это, достаточно небольшое сообщение, можно было расшифровать тысячью возможными способами, но одно Изар знал наверняка - Темный Лорд определенно не забыл о нем…


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Смерть Сегодня  
>Имя автора: Epic Solemnity<br>Все, что здесь написано не мое)

**Глава пятая**

Его пальцы дрожали, а пот каплями скатывался со лба, падая на стол, за которым он работал. Мысли были сконцентрированы лишь на создаваемом объекте.

Изар тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая бесформенную груду. Казалось, что каждый раз, когда он пытался изменить размер предмета, стекло все больше истончалось и местами пузырилось. Происходящее сильно раздражало мальчика. С сожалением ревенкловец вынужден был признать, что эта часть изобретения была… уродлива. В конце концов, он ведь не дизайнер, чтобы придавать предмету неземную красоту, и это был его первый опыт. Здесь была важна магия, которая находилась внутри.

Его пальцы замерли, когда он почувствовал чужое присутствие позади себя. Парню понадобилась лишь секунда, чтобы распознать ауру человека не глядя на него. Не задумываясь, он бросил стеклянный объект на стол, с затаенным ужасом наблюдая, как столь хрупкий предмет разлетается на осколки.  
>Сосуд разбился, но не взорвался, как ожидал Изар. Его брови медленно поползли вверх, а взгляд, направленный на разбитое стекло был полон отвращения. Если он, верно рассчитал количество магии внутри стекла, оно должно было взорваться.<p>

Тихо зарычав от отчаянья, парень медленно повернулся, взглянув на Тома Риддла с удивлением и раздражением.

Мужчина же смотрел на него с высокомерием.

- Мистер Риддл, - спокойно начал Изар, - Что... что вы здесь делаете?

Первое, что он хотел спросить, как Темный Лорд узнал, что он работал здесь Невыразимцем, хотя если учесть, что мужчина находился на верхушке власти...

Достаточно быстро его раздражение начало притупляться, и его место заняла подозрительность. Пожалуй, не без основательная, учитывая, кто стоял перед ним. Что мужчина имел ввиду в той записке, которую передал ему маггл? Почему он решил, что Риддл временно оставит его в покое?

Изар не ожидал встретить мужчину так скоро, особенно здесь...

Долгое время, между ними сохранялось тяжелое молчание.

- У вас сейчас перерыв, верно? - взглянув на осколки, оставшиеся от изобретения, протянул Риддл.

Этот голос. Такой красивый и такой… высокомерный. Хотя это не удивительно, ведь такой и должен быть у Темного Лорда.

Поджав губы, парень стал тщательно раскладывать свои инструменты.

- Я не буду прерываться на обед, сэр, - тихо произнес мальчик, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Реквенловец никому и никогда не оказывал своего уважения, но сила и ум волшебника просто заставляла подчиняться.

Человек, у которого не хватит ума понять, что с Томом Риддлом надо вести себя, как можно более почтительно, не жилец.

Вокруг них суетились Невыразимцы, которые приостанавливали свою работу, Что бы вопросительно посмотреть на нарушителя. Но быстро оценив ситуацию, возвращались к своей работе, видимо признав в незнакомце заместителя Министра.

- Я все же думаю, что вам придется прерваться на обед, мистер Харрисон. Я бы очень хотел насладиться твоим присутствием, - насмешливо улыбнувшись, сказал Темный Лорд.

В его тоне явственно чувствовался приказ, чуть подслащенный, но все же приказ. Глубоко вздохнув, мальчик изящно встал со скамьи. Что ж, возможно перерыв пойдет ему на пользу. Ведь за обедом тоже можно было понять, почему стекло разбилось, но при этом не вызвало взрыва. Светлые заклинания, наложенные Изаром, должны были взаимодействовать с Темными, накапливая внутри хрупкого предмета энергию, при выходе которой она образовывала взрыв... Вместо этого, не было ни-че-го.

Невыразимцы, занятые своими исследованиями, совершенно не обращали на них внимания, когда он последовал за Лордом, выходящим из отдела Тайн. Их изобретения выглядели намного лучше, чем его собственные. У Изара давно чесались руки просмотреть их расчеты и чертежи, его съедало любопытство: как они были созданы и для чего предназначены? Но существовало строгое правило молчать о собственных проектах. Никто не говорил о своих работах, да и не хотел. Невыразимцы были слишком, скрытны в этом плане.

Никто из других отделов Министерства не знал, чем именно занимаются Невыразимцы, за исключением нескольких представителей власти.

Как только они достигли лифта, Риддл протянул руку и плотно закрыл лицо мальчика капюшоном.

- Держи лицо скрытым, - тихо прошептал Темный Лорд, прежде чем подошел еще один волшебник.

Мужчина прошел в открывшиеся двери лифта, с откровенным любопытством разглядывая Риддла и Изара. Человеческая природа. Сколько бы волшебники не побаивались Невыразимцев, любопытство не исчезает.

- Я надеюсь, у тебя был хороший день?

Изар мимолетно взглянул на рядом стоящего человека. Лицо Темного Лорда не выражало совершенно никаких эмоций. Возможно ли, что Риддл сердился за отказ Изара от Темной метки? Знать это точно, было невозможно. По крайней мере, ревенкловец может быть спокоен, так как знал, что тот определенно не собирался его убивать. Риддл был спокоен, как и его магия.

- Я полагаю, что день для меня прошел недаром, - спокойно ответил мальчик, переводя взгляд в сторону незнакомца. Человек слегка покраснел под его взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться от пары.

Губы юноши расплылись во вредоносной улыбке. Некоторые люди бывают так не сдержанны.

Когда лифт остановился, Риддл открыл двери и пропуская мальчика вперед.

- Прости за их поведение, Изар, здесь не часто появляются Невыразимцы, особенно такие маленькие.

Издевается? Ревенкловец чуть прищурил глаза, заметив чуть заметную складочку около рта Тома, доказывающую наличие у мужчины чувства юмора. Кто бы мог подумать?

- Да, у Невыразимцев нет потребности, бывать, где-либо еще, кроме Отдела Тайн. Нам привычнее работать в подземельях, там не так шумно, - сухо ответил Изар, играя на стереотипном образе Министерского рабочего. Откровенно говоря, большинство их считают, что Невыразимцы были отшельниками, чуть ли не живущими в подземельях и запертыми от общества.

Риддл мрачно усмехнулся, ведя юношу по залам Министерства.

- Я знаю прекрасное место, где можно пообедать. Ты не против? - поймав вопросительный взгляд Изара пояснил мужчина. Даже если ревенкловец и хотел остаться в залах он не стал спорить. Дороже выйдет...

Единственный ответ, который Риддл получил от мальчика, это чуть напрягшиеся плечи.

Как только они вышли из здания в прохладное утро Лондона, Том наклонился, опалив чувствительную кожу Изара теплым дыханием.

- Не волнуйся, я не убью тебя.

После этих слов Риддл быстро схватил юношу за худые плечи и прижал его к себе.

Прежде чем Изар мог понять, что происходит они аппарировали в неизвестном направлении.

Моментом позже, Изар старался сдержать тошноту, подступающую к горлу. Темный Лорд определено не будет счастлив, если он украсит завтраком его кожаные сапоги.

Как только мальчик очистил свой разум и успокоился, он осмотрелся. Вместо того чтобы появиться перед последователями Тома Риддла, готовыми убить его в любой момент, юноша с облегчением увидел роскошный ресторан, находящийся прямо перед ним.

- Ты когда-нибудь обедал в «Маклен Лорен»? - Рука Риддла слегка погладила тонкое плечо мальчика.

Изар напрягся при физическом контакте, он не любил прикосновений, особенно похожих на ласку, как эта. Тем не менее, он сохранил бесстрастное выражение, чтобы не показать свое отвращение.

-Нет, я... не обедаю в столь роскошных ресторанах, которые выглядят так, будто еду там подают на золотых блюдах.

Его серо-зеленые глаза изучали золотые ложки на шелковых скатертях, которые можно было разглядеть через окно.

Неужели волшебному миру больше не на что потратить свои деньги?.. Хотя, если учесть, сколько доходов приносит ежегодный бал Министерству…

- Тогда считай это подарком на день рождения, - заметил Риддл, слегка кивая головой в сторону хозяйки, которая стояла в проходе. Она никого не пропускала, но при виде заместителя Министра, чуть склонила голову, наблюдая, как мужчина проходит мимо длинной очереди клиентов. Никто не жаловался, когда видели, кого она пропускает.

Изар чувствовал себя немного странно, когда проходил группу клиентов, которые пришли на обед. Никогда еще он не имел чести пройти вне очереди. И никогда еще он не имел привилегию иметь свой собственный стол в столь дорогом ресторане, как это делал Том.

Мужчина привел его к уединенному столику в дальней части заведения. Угол был темный и какой-то загадочный… как сам Риддл.

- Подарок на день рождения? – с сомнением спросил парень, не уверенный, куда клонит мужчина.

Изар остановился рядом со стулом, ожидая, когда заместитель сядет первым. Лорд, приняв к сведенью его жест, ухмыльнулся, перед тем как сесть.

- Подарок на твой сегодняшний день рождения, - Том жестом предложил юноше сесть. Его карие глаза со смешинками во взгляде исследовали удивленное лицо мальчика, - Неужели ты забыл о своем пятнадцатом дне рождения, - в его тоне явственно проскользнула насмешка.

Сев на стул Изар аккуратно положил шелковую салфетку себе на колени. Он много читал о манерах и этикете в высшем обществе, но это был первый раз, когда он пользовался теорией на практике.

- Сказать по правде, сэр, мой день рождение это последнее что меня беспокоит. И в этом он совершенно не солгал, мальчик совершенно забыл о своем дне рождения. Оно никогда не было особым событием в его жизни, особенно если учесть то, что его никогда никто не поздравлял. Никто вообще не знал когда у него день рождения.

Том Риддл был первым, кто поздравил его с этим праздником.

- И? - мужчина наклонился вперед, прерывая свою речь, чтобы снять капюшон с Изара. Тяжелый материал спал с головы мальчика, падая на хрупкие плечи, - Чем же был занят ваш ум, все это время?

Его взгляд жадно прошелся по лицу мальчика.

Реквенловец отвел взгляд от Тома, посмотрев на только что подошедшую официантку. Быстро она поставила чашку горячего чая перед Риддлом, а потом и перед мальчиком. Смотря вслед уходящей женщине, Изар думал о том, как вести себя с мужчиной. Если честно признаться в общении, а тем более в политических дискуссиях он не был специалистом. А вот у Темного Лорда в этом явно был талант.

Он испытывал странные чувства, сидя за одним столом с Лордом. Мальчик был слегка польщен тем, что Том обратил на него внимание. Хотя наверное любые другие люди, будь-то мужчина или женщина, будут польщены, тем что столь могущественный человек, как Темный Лорд заметил их, даже после того как тому было отказано. Что уже наводило на размышления. Изар знал, мужчина был недоволен его отказом, но ничего не предпринимал, и это удивляло.

- Среди прочего я был занят в своих исследованиях…, - он случайно посмотрел вверх, ловя на себе взгляд голодных красных глаз.

В своей шестидесяти летней ипостаси Том Риддл смотрелся безвредно… почти. От него по-прежнему исходила сила и власть, но все же она не была столь греховно красивой. Истинная форма пугала парня больше.

- Ах да, - на губах мужчины мелькнула тонкая усмешка, - Невыразимец ... Я честно признаюсь, что был поражен, когда узнал о твоей работе. Скажи мне…, - он чуть наклонился вперед. - Как ты стал Невыразимцем?

Мужчина казалось, искренне заинтересован в ответе. Никогда Изару еще не уделяли столь пристального внимания, как это. Но мальчик тут же отогнал от себя не нужные мысли, и напомнил себе, то, что Том Риддл был и остается манипулятором. Человек полностью контролировал выражение своего лица и эмоции.

Без сомнения многие люди сочли бы юношу антисоциальным, но они понятия не имели, что манипулировать ими он мог не хуже любого слизеринца.  
>На своем совершенно непроницаемом лице, Изар позволил промелькнуть легкой улыбке.<p>

- Они сами связались со мной, после того, как я сдал СОВы, - спокойно сказал он, стирая со своего лица всякий намек на улыбку. Мальчик никогда не использовал свои губы по этому назначению. Улыбаться, ухмыляться, усмехаться - все это требовало усилий...

- Директор школы, Дамблдор, знает о моей должности в Министерстве Магии. И он позволил мне, как своему студенту, работать там, на летних каникулах.

Выражение лица Риддла немного потемнело, прежде чем он принял глубоко задумчивый взгляд.

- Он твой опекун?

Изар удивленно зыркнул на заместителя, прежде чем ответить:

- Я думаю, в некотором смысле, да. Директор подписывает мое разрешение в Хогсмид, а также он заботился о вопросах в Министерстве. Хотя эмоционально мы не привязаны друг к другу, - юноша потянулся к чашке чая, нерешительно дотрагиваясь до горячего фарфора, - Могу я спросить кое-что, сэр?

Риддл спрятал усмешку за чашкой, от которой только что отпивал, а его глаза оценивающе глянули на Изара.

- Можешь, - пробормотал он.

- Если я правильно понял, вы совершенно недавно узнали о тот, что я Невыразимц и о моем возрасте, и сейчас мне действительно интересно узнать... что привлекло ваше внимание ко мне, маглорожденному…хм… грязнокровке?

Наклонившись вперед, Том поставил фарфоровую чашку на блюдечко, вопросительно подняв бровь.

-И почему ты думаешь, что меня должен заботить твой статус грязнокровки, ребенок?

Юноша чуть приподнял уголок губ в усмешке.

- Простите сэр, но Драко Малфой не слишком тонко намекнул мне об этом. Я думаю, что он и его семья ваши сторонники и, как следствие, они являются чистокровными. Драко и несколько других слизеринцев смотрят на меня как на грязь, которая испачкала их дорогие сапоги. Я могу только предположить, что вы в этом вопросе очень похожи, вам не нравится магглы, следовательно, вам ненавистно все, что связано с ними. А я, родился от двух… магглов…  
>Оглядев зал и убедившись, что никто их не слышит, Изар чуть склонил голову и продолжил прерванный разговор.<p>

- Я также читал о Галлерте Гриндельвальде. Он так же был Темным Лордом, что воспевал чистокровок. Он ненавидел магглов и не относился толерантно к маглорожденным, - парень прочистил горло, не в состоянии понять выражение лица Тома Риддла, - Так что, этот вопрос очень меня интересует.

На тонких губах заместителя появилась усмешка, а его глаза с непонятным блеском прошлись по телу мальчика.

- Твои предположения так не верны, Изар. Я уверен, что ты не понимаешь, что привлекло меня к тебе, правда? - Человек не стал ждать ответ от юноши и продолжил, - Тем не менее, первое, на что я обратил внимание были твой взгляд и походка.

- Что? – ошеломленно переспросил мальчик.

Прежде чем он успел задать дальнейший вопрос, к ним подошел официант.

- Добрый день, мистер Риддл, чем я могу вам помочь? - его тон был полон слащавого почтения к «старому» политику, что невольно вызывало отвращение у парня.

- Я могу предложить тебе блюдо? - с легким сомнением в голосе спросил Риддл, - Я думаю, я знаю, что тебе нравится больше всего.

Эти глаза... Не задумываясь, Изар отвернулся от Тома и кивнул.

У Изара не было смысла отрицать, что перед этим человеком он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Мужчина всегда смотрел на него с насмешливым, или хищным, почти голодным, взглядом.

Никто не уделял прежде ему столько внимания. И это тревожило мальчика, это была их третья встреча и только третий разговор. Как может кто-то, которого он никогда не встречал прежде, заставить его чувствовать себя так странно?

Очевидно, это потому, что он чертов Темный Лорд, мастер обольщения и обаяния.

- Моцарелла и куриные грудки, - Том начал уверенно, а Изар спрятал ухмылку рукой. Он ненавидел курицу. Он вообще не относился положительно к любому мясу. Мальчик был очень рад тому, что Темный Лорд, с треском потерпел неудачу в угадывании блюда, - Для меня, - самодовольно продолжил Том. - И вегетарианское блюдо моему гостю.

Изар опустил свою руку, ощущая, будто она весит тонну. Юноша вдруг посмотрел мрачным и серьезным взглядом в эти очаровательные, самодовольные глаза. Вокруг них суетились официанты, играла тихая красивая музыка, гремела посуда, и где-то раздавалось громкое мелодичное пение. Мужской более глубокий тенор и женский высокий сопрано.

Но мальчик совершенно не обращал внимание на окружающий его мир, сейчас для него существовала, лиши сидящая напротив него фигура.

- Вы Легилемент, - заявил он мрачно, чувствуя, как напрягаются его мышцы.

Он ненавидел Легилементов. Как бы Изар не старался он не мог преуспеть в этом искусстве, и вскоре он стал испытывать черную зависть к волшебникам, которые с легкостью входили в чужой разум. Оба, и Дамблдор и Северус Снейп были первоклассными мастерами в искусстве Оклюменции и Легилеменции, и если учесть, что во всем остальном Изар был неповторим, то здесь...

- Да, - с легкостью ответил Риддл, вовсе не стесняясь в этом признаваться, - И я честно признаюсь, что не лазил в твоей голове, чтобы выяснить какие продукты ты предпочитаешь, вопреки тому, что ты сейчас можешь думать. Могу заверить тебя, что я не такой нежный, когда вхожу в чужой разум. Мне очень нравиться видеть их боль.

Человек улыбнулся садистской улыбкой, и против своей воли Изар немного расслабился на это заявление.

Тем не менее, побуравив немного мужчину подозрительным взглядом, он успокоился. Интересно, чтобы получилось, если бы он попросил Лорда научить его искусству проникновения и защиты разума?

- Возвращаясь к нашему первоначальному разговору, - начал Риддл, - Твоя походка это то, что привлекло мое внимание. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ходил, так как ты. С ненависть и в то же время в полнейшей уверенности в себе, это довольно интригующе. Твои личные демоны?

Яркий румянец залил щеки мальчика на замечание человека. Такого ответа он явно не ожидал.

- А другое? - Изар откашлялся, а его тонкие пальцы с силой сжали столовый прибор.

- Вы сказали, что были и другие вещи, из-за которых вы обратили на меня свое внимание.

- Ах да, были, - Том весело кивнул.

Изар ждал, когда тот продолжит, но мужчина молчал, тихонько прихлебывая чай, смотрящие на это серо-зеленые глаза парня сузились.

- Я...

- Я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение, Изар, и надеюсь, ты достаточно умен, чтобы принять его.

Вдруг, игривый и соблазнительный Том Риддл исчез, и его место занял грозный Темный Лорд.

Как ни странно, Изар чувствовали себя более комфортно, когда Лорд угрожал ему, нежели очаровывал. Так ему было легче, мальчик не знал, как общаться с соблазняющим его политиком.

Но реквенловец был взят врасплох, когда Темный Лорд перегнулся через стол и сжал свои пальцы, вокруг его рук жестко сдавив.

- Хотя, я считаю вашу попытку отказаться от моей метки весьма забавной, но в тоже время и оскорбительной. И потому, что считаю вас достаточно интригующим, я хочу предложить вам кое-что, что я не предлагал никакому другому, - Изар мог бы поклясться, что на мгновение карие глаза мужчины стали кроваво красными.

- У меня есть другое предложение.… Ты хочешь больше узнать о Темной стороне, хорошо, ты узнаешь цели армии под моим руководством, тебе даже не нужно будет принимать метку сегодня…. Я дам тебе возможность понаблюдать.

Тонкие пальцы еще сильнее сдавили его запястья.

- Вместе с тем, у тебя больше не будет выбора. Ты либо примешь метку перед началом следующего года в Хогвартсе, либо станешь моим врагом.

Человек дернул его вперед через стол, все еще держа его запястья.

Риддл придвинулся ближе, его дыхание дразнило и щекотало шею мальчика, когда он прошептал ему на ухо:

- Это твоя вина... в том, что ты привлек мое внимание, внимание Темного Лорда. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, пока мой знак не будет украшать кожу твоей руки. Но я могу гарантировать тебе, что когда ты примешь метку, я по-прежнему буду заинтересован в тебе. Ты не станете для меня еще одной фигурой в этой войне, - страстно проговорил мужчина, опалив его шею теплым дыханием, - Но и не позволю прятаться в тени.

Риддл выпустил руки мальчика и спокойно сел обратно.

Изар не мог отвести взгляд от слизеринца, он старался не показывать эмоции, но внутри он дрожал от… предвкушения? Он знал, что это случится. У него есть лишь неделя, прежде чем Темный Лорд придет за ним. Ему еще повезло, что Том пришел с дружеским предложением, нежели обещанием скорой смерти.

Даже если на собрании он увидит самые страшные вещи, какие может себе представить, он больше сможет отказать мужчине.

- Мне не нужно это представление, - тихо прошептал юноша, – Хотя спасибо, за предложение, - он ответил немного насмешливо, но старался не пересекать черту. Изар был уверен, что это очень щедрое предложение, наблюдать за тем как другие получают знак Мрака, а он сам... – Я приму вашу метку.

Он знал, что Том не будет спорить с этим. Восторг мужчины был настолько сильным, что Изар даже почувствовал, как довольно завибрировала магия вокруг Риддла. Существовал альтернативный вариант, при котором не нужно было принимать метку. Парень мог отправиться к Дамблдору и укрыться под крылышком у старика. Но реквенловец не мог даже заставить себя сделать это. Он выбрал знак Мрака, только потому, что был заинтригован тем, что Темный Лорд может предложить, а также потому, что он хотел вывести всех магглов из волшебного мира.

- Хорошо, - Том улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой, а его ногти сжали край стола, - У меня есть подарок для тебя. Я хотел бы подарить его.

- Подарок? – слабым голосом переспросил мальчик, - За что?

Темный Лорд искренне рассмеялся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

- Твой день рождения, глупый ребенок, не уже ли уже забыл? Я только что хотел подарить тебе подарок. 

Изар вернулся в Отдел Тайн после довольно приятного обеденного перерыва. Несмотря на осадок, остающийся от осознания того, что завтра он больше не сможет считать себя свободным человеком. Конечно, Том Риддл не показывал свой настоящий характер, но все их общение больше походило на игру. По крайней мере, для Изара это было так. Он знал, Темный Лорд не может быть дружелюбным со своими потенциальными последователями.

Все они были ниже его.

Парень также пришел к выводу, что как только он получит Темную Метку, никаких радикальных изменений не произойдет. Он по-прежнему останется все тем же мальчиком, полностью независимым и свободным, ему надо будет просто считаться с мнением другого волшебника, его Господина. Тем более еще как минимум два года он пробудет в Хогвартсе. И юноша был более чем уверен, что Темный Лорд не будет заставлять Изара бегать на собрания из школы.

Это было просто невозможно сделать.

Такое положение дел было достаточно безопасно... на данный момент времени.

Следующий год в Хогвартсе начнется через несколько дней, и он пробудет там намного больше, чем несколько месяцев, а главное вдали от Темного Лорда.

- Не будь таким самоуверенным, - прошипел голос из тени.

Изар застыл, и медленно повернулся в сторону Невыразимца стоящего позади него. Короткие сальные волосы, бледное и осунувшееся лицо, выражающее лишь бесконечную скуку. Август Руквуд. И если Изар не ошибался, то он работал в «Палатах Времени» и «Космоса».

- Извините меня? - холодно ответил Изар, копируя маску Руквуда.

Мужчина улыбнулся, обнажив гнилые зубы. Руквуд сделал быстрое движение рукой, но напрягшийся Изар уже готов был защитить себя в случаи нападения. Но вместо того, чтобы вытащить палочку он задрал рукав и обнажил предплечье, на бледной коже которого красовалась угольно-черная татуировка. Даже при тусклом свете Отдела Тайн Изар мог разглядеть в подробностях череп, из челюсти которого выглядывала змея.

- Черная Метка, - прошептал Руквуд. Его бледные глаза буравили юношу, так будто он пытался, увидеть что-то сквозь него, - Вы не единственный, кому Темный Лорд уделял слишком много внимания. Многие из нас ходили с ним по роскошным заведениям и купались в его внимании.

Так же быстро мужчина потянул за рукав, пряча Темный знак.

- Как только метка появится на вашей коже, будьте готовы быть отброшены, как ненужная вещь. Ваше место займет следующая жертва.

Челюсть Изара сжалась, а плечи напряглись. Он вспомнил, что Риддл шептал ему на ухо, что он не станет еще одним безликим последователем. Тем не менее, Руквуд, стоящий перед юношей доказывал, что все как раз таки наоборот.

В любом случае, это не имело для парня никакого значения. Ему больше всего нравилось находиться в тени. В чем он изрядно преуспел, так это оставаться незаметным, из-за чего внимание других не было обращено на него. Не имело значения, будет ли он выброшен Темным Лордом или нет. В самом деле, это звучало не так уж и плохо...

- Вот значит как, - протянул Изар, - У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не особо высокого мнения о нашем Господине.

Мужчина на это только усмехнулся и сказал:

- Я забыл о себе ради нашего Господина, парень, не пойми меня неправильно. Я просто даю тебе дружеский совет. Не слишком радуйся, от его внимания, это может уничтожить тебя, - Руквуд остановился, внимательно посмотрев на мальчика.

- Чем больше я смотрю на тебя, тем до боли знакомым ты выглядишь. Как ты говоришь твоя фамилия? Ты, разумеется, маглорожденный?

Мальчик напрягся, обдав человека холодным взглядом. Он не хотел говорить о своих родителях. У него были свои предположения на этот счет, и свои подозрения... После того как он сварил одно зелье на третем курсе... Нет…  
>Реквенловец поморщился, отпихнув эти воспоминания прочь. Он был маггловского происхождения.<p>

- Руквуд, разве вы не должны вернуться к вашей «Палате»? - прервал их разговор женский голос.

Мальчик медленно повернулся к Лили Поттер, стоящей неподалеку от них. Изар заметил, что на её медных волосах тот же слой жира, что и у Руквуда. Ни один из них не был рад присутствию другого.

- Кстати о магглорожденных, - тихо прошипел мужчина, его лицо выражало полнейшее отвращение. Затем, оторвав взгляд от рыжеволосой женщины, он твердо кивнул юноше и скрылся за поворотом.

Большие изумрудные глаза миссис Поттер посмотрели на молодого невыразимца. Мимолетно ревенкловец отметил, глубокие темные круги под глазами Лили Поттер. Он был уверен, что когда-то глаза женщины сияли энергией и радостью, однако теперь они были скучными и какими-то блеклыми. Что-то очень серьезное произошло в ее прошлом, что даже теперь не давало ей покоя. Может, она несчастна в браке? Может Джеймс Поттер вовсе не такой, каким описывает его Ежедневный Пророк?

- Мне не нужна ваша помощь, - тихий, но уверенный голос Изара резко прорезал тишину, установившуюся между ними.

Ее плечи чуть опустились, но глаза все так же пристально смотрели на мальчика.

- Я пришла попросить тебя о помощи. Мой партнер, работающий со мной в «Палатах Смерти» заболел, и мне нужен человек, который мог бы помочь мне в моей работе... Ты не мог бы помочь? Я знаю, что ты заинтересован в ней. Хотя не многие готовы находиться так близко к Веил.

Мгновенно настроение Изара улучшилось, и он почти забыл о столь неприятном разговоре с Руквудом. Когда дело доходило до экспериментов и исследований, он не мог отказать.

- Я еще не закончил свои эксперименты, - кратко ответил он. Парень смотрел, как Лили мягко улыбнулась, а ее потрескавшиеся губы чуть растянулись. Он вернул ей улыбку, но через мгновение она исчезла с его лица, - Но я думаю, что не смогу упустить возможность поработать в «Палатах».

Направляясь в «Палату Смерти» парень уже предвкушал те зловещие знания, которые он сможет там получить…


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая**

«Палаты Смерти» поразили Изара так же, как и неделю назад. Широко раскрыв глаза, парень будто впитывал в себя загадочную атмосферу помещения. Для него не имело значения, был ли кто-нибудь рядом или нет, настолько он был очарован аркой, которая находилась в самом низу амфитеатра.

Их шаги резко раздавались в тишине зала. Для него существовал лишь этот проем, занавес которого еле заметно колыхался, словно до него только что дотронулись.

Но всю загадочность резко прервал женский голос.

- Ты ведь собираешься обратно в Хогвартс, на следующей неделе, верно? Ты идешь на пятый курс, если я не ошибаюсь.

Он хотел едко спросить, зачем она спрашивала его, если прекрасно знает ответ? Вместо этого, он очаровательно улыбнулся женщине.

– Да, я возвращаюсь в понедельник, но не на пятый, а на шестой год.

Запнувшись о последнюю ступеньку, ошеломленная Лили повернулась к нему. Женщина старалась не показать своих эмоций, но все же на мгновение в ее глазах проскользнуло удивление.

– Вы собираетесь на шестой год? Но я думала, что тебе только исполнилось пятнадцать.

Поттер точно знала, что сегодня у него день рождения. Тем не менее, старалась скрыть тот факт, что она знает точную дату. Зачем скрывать очевидное?  
>Проходя мимо к каменному помосту, он бросил на неё холодный взгляд. С близкого расстояния, Веил выглядела еще более великолепно. Камень был испещрен мелкими трещинами, да и смотрелся он так, будто был создан не одну сотню лет назад.<p>

– Я пропускаю год, - коротко ответил мальчик, не удосужившись взглянуть на рыжеволосую женщину, - В чем вам нужна помощь? - продолжил Изар, поворачиваясь к движущейся ему навстречу фигуре, - Наверное, за все время, что вы работаете здесь, не было выявлено особо значимых открытий? Я думаю, вы так и не получили полный доступ к Вейл.

- Это так, - проговорила она, - Не многие из нас задерживаются здесь надолго. В этом просто нет необходимости. Веил сама решает, кому раскрыть свои секреты. До этого момента, знания, обнаруженные за вуалью...

Она замолчала, неуверенно посмотрев на мальчика.  
>Изар слушал женщину лишь краем уха, сосредоточив свое внимание на скрипучем, ласкающем уши шепоте, который как будто поднимал с глубины души все самое сокровенное и приковывал внимание. Он нервно облизнул, ставшие вдруг сухими, губы, делая еще один шаг в сторону темой завесы.<p>

-Изар ..., - прохрипела Лили, ее голос звучал почти отчаянно, и в тоже время неуверенно, как будто она боялась реакции юноши, - Пожалуйста, отойди назад.

Даже если бы он услышал ее мольбу, ревенкловец ничего не мог сделать, только смотреть, впитывая изображение, стремясь познать тайны вуали. Веил будто манила, лаская и протягивая свои «пальцы».

Будто в трансе, Изар поднял руку и приблизил ее к арке.  
>Даже он знал, что если совершить какой-либо физический контакт с Веил, то человек, дотронувшийся до нее, будет увлечен по другую сторону бытия. Пути назад не было. Но это страшное знание нисколько не мешало ему, скорее наоборот интриговало.<p>

Он неуверенно дотронулся до чуть светящейся потусторонним светом завесы, чем вызвал неистовый крик Лили. В долю секунды мальчик прикоснулся до вуали, удивляясь ее шелковистой поверхностью. На ощупь она была как чистейший шелк, как вода, пропущенная сквозь пальцы. И холод… этот холод.

Его руку резко оплели тонкие пальцы и дернули назад.

- О чем ты думаешь? - утомленные зеленые глаза пристально впились в ничего не понимающие глаза Изара. Впервые за все то время, что он знал женщину, ее взгляд был живым, - Ты знаешь последствия вступления в контакт с Веил?

Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем вернуться к своему прежнему состоянию.

- Многие мужчины и женщины сходили с ума просто стоя рядом с этой загадочной аркой. Как один они твердят, что слышали голоса их умерших близких с другой стороны, они, эти голоса манили их пересечь барьер между живыми и мертвыми. И в большинстве случаев, жертв Веил, больше никто не видел.

- Я знаю, это, - прошептал Изар, пытаясь привести свои чувства в норму, - Но вопрос состоит в том, - начал он, прищурив глаза, как хищник, смотрящий на свою жертву, - Как я мог слышать шепот, если я никогда не видел смерти? У меня никто из близких не умирал. Но, меня по-прежнему тянет на другую сторону. Как такое возможно?

- Я не знаю, - ее тон упал почти до шепота, а рыжие пряди волос закрыли лицо, - Но…

- Врешь,- сердито прошипел мальчик, сжимая кулаки, - Ты привела меня сюда по какой-то причине, верно? И это явно никак не помощь в исследованиях.

Ревенкловец остановился, разыскивая логический ответ на свой вопрос.

- Вы хотели провести надо мной эксперимент? Я признаю, это был блестящий план, заманить меня сюда, - с ухмылкой сказал парень.

- Убирайся! - вскинула голову рыжеволосая женщина, посмотрев на него похолодевшим взглядом. Ее зеленые глаза светились нескрываемым гневом, когда она подняла скелетообразную руку и указала на выход, - Убирайся, и никогда, никогда, ты слышишь, никогда не возвращайся сюда!

Он шагнул к ней ближе, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Она была всего несколько сантиметров ниже Изара, но он чувствовал свое превосходство над ней.

- Разумеется, - раздался в ответ его холодный голос. Более не задерживаясь, он изящно повернулся к ней спиной и двинулся в сторону лестницы.

Это была довольно долгая прогулка до выхода, но она все же его несколько успокоила.

Существовал вероятность, что он все же не был лабораторной крысой для Лили Поттер. Она, возможно, хотела увидеть, какое влияние оказывает Веил на людей, прежде чем они попадут за завесу, но была и такая возможность, что это был вовсе не эксперимент. Женщину могла оскорбить его реакция.

Но ...

Изар посмотрел на свою руку.

Он не мог объяснить, почему его пальцы, после прикосновения, почернели, и он все еще ощущал холодное покалывание...  
>Серо-зеленые глаза внимательно рассматривали почерневшие кончики пальцев. Ободранные и пожелтевши стены, старая полу развалившаяся кровать, напоминали Изару о том, где он находится. И сейчас сидя на тонком матрасе и покачивая ногой в старом, порванном ботинке, он предался размышлениям.<p>

Пальцы уже не были такими черными, как несколькими часами ранее. Теперь скорее казалось, словно это синяки. Странный холод и онемение ушло, оставив за собой лишь вопросы без ответов.

Вдруг дверь в спальню резко открылась, и Изар в раздражении закатил глаза. Мальчик, с которым он делил комнату, не должен был беспокоить его.

– Я же сказал тебе, Брантли, оставить меня одного, - ехидно прорычал парень, закончив рассматривать руку и поворачиваясь в сторону вошедшего.

Дождавшись, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, он внимательно посмотрел, на стоящую в дверях фигуру. Глаза реквенловца шокировано распахнулись, когда он понял, что это не Брантли, а высокая темная фигура мужчины. Мальчик на мгновение затаил дыхание, его сознание лихорадочно работало, пытаясь понять, кто этот человек закутанный в плащ. Если бы не подавляюще знакомая аура магии он бы подумал, что это кто- то чужой.

- Сэр, - пробормотал Изар, полностью поворачиваясь к мужчине, игнорируя протестующе скрипнувшую кровать. Том Риддл должен был иметь серьезные основания, для того что бы прийти сюда, - Я не знал, что вы придете.

После сегодняшнего обеда с Риддлом, Изар понял, что он не получил портключ для перемещения на инициацию. Он не знал, чего ждать, но того, что за ним придет сам Темный Лорд, он никак не ожидал.

Сегодня мужчина вел себя иначе. Это было похоже на то, что было почти неделю назад, когда Том Риддл, ждал его в приемной детского дома. Мужчина стоял в напряженной позе, а его аура отдавала угрожающей силой.

- Я хотел, чтобы один из моих людей сопровождал тебя на сегодняшнее собрание, однако, мои планы изменились. Я приехал сюда, чтобы помочь тебе с инициацией и отдать обещанный подарок. Боюсь, сегодня, после посвящения, мне нужно оставить Великобританию.  
>Казалось, даже голос мужчины изменился. Это больше не был соблазняющий баритон изысканного политика, а немного шипящий и отдающий властью голос. Голос прирожденного могущественного повелителя.<p>

Изар колебался. Должен ли он стоять в присутствии Темного Лорда? Или он может посидеть на кровати? Конечно, если бы у него уже была бы метка, он бы даже рассмотрел вариант упасть на колени. Но на данный момент он еще не был последователем мужчины, и мальчик решил просто встать с продавленного матраса.

Да, верно. Сегодня его день рождения. И почему он вечно про это забывает?

- Вы не должны мне что-либо дарить, обеда было более.…  
>Он запнулся, глядя на Темного Лорда достающего что-то из кармана. Это был большой фолиант. Он был завернут в бархатистую ткань и длинные пальцы медленно, будто дразня юношу, развернули материал, выявляя темную книгу в кожаном переплете обитую золотом.<p>

- Это..., - у юноши перехватило дыхание, а рука сама потянулась за томом книги.

Перед тем как его пальцы коснулись этой старой и очень желанной кожи, его тонкое запястье было грубо хвачено длинными пальцами. Ревенкловец вздрогнул, неохотно оторвав глаза от книги, он перевел взгляд на лицо Тома. Под капюшоном мужчины была видна лишь тьма, и понять, сердится слизерениц или нет, не представлялась возможности. Возможно, Изар перешагнула границы дозволенного?

- Что случилось с твоими пальцами? - властно спросил Воландеморт, поворачивая запястье малька открытой ладонью вверх, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Парень облегченно вздохнул, отрывая глаза от стоящего рядом мужчины и переводя его обратно на невероятно редкую книгу, на самый щедрый подарок, какой мог представить себе ревенкловец.

- Я ушибся, - гладко солгал парень, - В ходе эксперимента ..., - нервно облизав губы, Изар перевел тему разговора, чувствуя, как Риддл отпустил его руку. - Это то, о чем я думаю, правда?  
>Темный Лорд усмехнулся, подавая книгу мальчику.<p>

- Если ты думаешь о «Eruditio» (лат. «Обучение»), то да, ты прав. Я уверен, что каждый ревенкловец, слышал о ней.

Парень трепетно взял тяжелый том из рук Риддла, ему еще не верилось, что он держит эту книгу. Ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы избавиться от тумана в голове.

- Это невероятно редкий фолиант, сэр... я...эм вы уверены, что хотите, подарить его мне?

Мальчик открыл книгу, пролистывая пустые пожелтевшие от времени страницы. «Eruditio» книга, в которой можно найти информацию практически по любому вопросу. Все что нужно было сделать читателю, это направить палочку на обложку и указать, что он хотел бы узнать.

В некотором роде этот фолиант был универсальным справочником.  
>Всего существовало несколько «Eruditio» и каждая копия стоила баснословных денег, чего у Изара никогда не было.<p>

Пальцы мальчика задрожали, когда он ласково провел по сильно пахнущей коже книги.

- Я преподношу её тебе в виде подарка, Изар, - холодными пальцы схватили мальчика за челюсть, а кроваво красные глаза скрытые капюшоном впились в лицо ревенкловца, - И я надеюсь получить в ответ твою лояльность.  
>И тут Изар понял, что это был не сколько, подарок на день рождения, сколько взятка за лояльность. И эту самую лояльность Волдеморт хотел,… Тонко давя на его слабые стороны и интересы, он...<p>

- Я верен вам... Господин, - пробормотал парень, - Спасибо за подарок. Я навечно сохраню ее.

- Навечно, - задумчиво повторил Воландеморт, смакуя это слово на языке, - Убедись, что исполнишь свое обещание, - Мужчина, опустил руку с лица паря, - Собирайся, ребенок, время пришло.

Юноша тоскливо взглянул на старую книгу, разочарованный тем, что ему придется подождать, что бы прочитать ее. Он положил свой первый и единственный подарок на день рождения, надежно спрятав его под матрацем, и позволил Темному Лорду, взять его руку.

Через несколько мгновений в комнате уже никого не было…

******************

Здание было именно таким, каким воображал его Изар. Мрачное, старое и холодное. Едва заметная в тусклом свете паутина, свисала с потолков и украшала своим узором старую мебель. Дышать было практически невозможно, настолько удушающий был запах гниения и плесени.  
>Идя поэтому жуткому коридору, как из магловских фильмов ужасов рядом с тихим Лордом Волдемортом мальчик чувствовал все возрастающее волнение. По правде говоря, он совершенно не знал, что должен будет делать. Вопросы с невероятней скоростью проносились в его голове. Сколько людей было под командованием Темного Лорда? А сколько будет сегодня вечером?<br>- Не нужно беспокоиться, Изар, - вкрадчиво прошептал Риддл, - Никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
>Юноша покосился на мужчину, который, не смотря на него, шел вперед.<br>- Я просто не знаю, что долж…, - парень запнулся на полуслове, когда увидел двух людей в конце коридора. Один из них, был в черной мантии, скрывающей фигуру, но для того чтобы понять кто это, не нужно было быть гением. Люциус Малфой. Светлые волосы мужчины почти светились в темноте, создавая вокруг него ореол света.  
>Но Изар запнулся вовсе не из-за него. Женщина, стоящая рядом с блондином казалась ему смутно знакомой.<br>Угольно черные глаза встретились с серо-зелеными, а по ее губам проскользнула маниакальная улыбка, портя красивые черты лица. Черные волосы были уложены в творческом беспорядке, обрамляя бледное лицо. Судя, по размытому макияжу вокруг глаз и чуть размазанной помаде она совершенно не заботилась о своей внешности.  
>Женщина задумчиво постучала длинным ногтем по подбородку, разглядывая юношу чуть сумасшедшим взглядом. Реквенловец, захваченный врасплох даже не заметил, как остановился.<br>- Ооо, - хрипло выдохнула она, а ее темные глаза засветились в удовольствии. Казалось, она не могла оторвать взгляд от Изара. - Ни когда бы, не подумала, что увижу незаконнорожденного сына моего дорогого двоюродного брата...  
>Ревенкловец застыл, его пульс резко ускорился, а сердце было готово выскочить из груди. Он не хотел слышать это. И что еще хуже, он увидел Малфоя младшего, следующего за Люциусом. Юноша знал, что хоть Драко и вел себя тихо, все же прислушивался к каждому слову сказанному Лестриндж.<br>Изар чувствовал, что бесстрастное выражение, которое он носил все это время, вот-вот слетит, обнажив гнев, испытываемый к Белле. Он был так близок к потере контроля перед этими людьми, из-за которых он когда-то поклялся превзойти всех чистокровных.  
>- Беллатрикс..., - начал Люциус предупреждающим, но и заинтригованным голосом.<br>Его серебристые глаза внимательно посмотрели на юношу, будто ожидая, что у того на голове вырастут цветы. И если они, Малфой старший и Лестриндж, невероятно злили мальчика, то Темный Лорд его напрягал… Он, молча, следил за происходящим со стороны.  
>Когда Белла, открыла рот вновь, юноша сжал кулаки, сверля злым взглядом сумасшедшую.<br>- Когда я услышала от Люциуса о грязнокровке с именем Изар, который заинтересовал нашего Лорда, я могла только догадываться.… Но теперь, видя эти черные кудри, эти глаза и тонкие красивые черты лица, мои предположения подтвердились. Регулуса, ты сын Регулуса.  
>Она насмешливо улыбнулась.<br>- Изар весьма подходящее имя, я удивлена, что эта сука, твоя грязнокровка-мать, решила сохранить традиции Блеков.  
>Она не только знала, кто был его отцом, но и видимо лично знала его… мать. Мальчик судорожно вздохнул и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад.<br>- Этого достаточно, Беллатрикс, - наконец, заговорил Волдемот, положив руку на плечо Изара. Это было словно предупреждение, что бы он ни делал того о чем потом пожалеет.  
>Темные глаза Беллатрикс продолжали изучать парня. В свою очередь, смотря на нее, он не был в состоянии собраться с мыслями достаточно быстро, чтобы возразить.<br>- Я прошу прощения, Господин, я не знала, что мальчику не известно о своем происхождении, - черные омуты изобразили сожаление, направленное на Темного Лорда, - Но я думаю, мой господин, что другие должны знать. В конце концов, Регулус предал вас. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы его ублюдок был в наших рядах? - она замолчала, а ее взгляд еще раз скользнул по Изару, - Истории могут повторяться… время от времени. Даже если Регулус мертв, он все еще живет в его сыне, я могу видеть это.  
>- Вы должны быть достаточно смелой женщиной… или сумасшедшей, чтобы предложить, что Темный Лорд не может думать за себя, - мрачно прошептал мальчик, вновь возвращая самообладание, после пережитого.<br>Глаза Беллатрикс расширились, прежде чем сузится до размера щелочек. Прежде чем она успела выдавить из себя очередную ядовитую речь, уже формировавшуюся на кончике языка, вмешался Волдеморт, заставляя их вздрогнуть, и сделать шаг друг от друга.  
>- Вы трое сейчас же идете туда, где вам и положено быть. Немедленно, - тон Лорда не оставлял места для аргументов.<br>Оба Малфоя в последний раз взглянули на Изара, прежде чем исчезнуть в соседней комнате.  
>Изар опустил глаза, чувствуя себя немного неловко и неудобно. Он явно не так хотел узнавать о своем происхождении. И, безусловно, не хотел, чтобы Люциус и Драко Малфой узнали об этом, можно сказать из первых уст. Не говоря уже о Темном Лорде, внимательно прислушивавшемся к сумасшедшей не пропуская ни слова из её речи.<br>- Разве ты не хочешь знать кто твоя мать, мой милый племянник? Тот, кто отдал тебя в маггловский приют после «смерти Регулуса»? - Беллатрикс принялась наворачивать круги вокруг юноши, находясь в опасной близости от Изара. Он застыл, не замечая ее продвижений. И внезапно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал сухие губы, ласково шепчущие ему в ухо.  
>- Лили Поттер, - прошептала она, захлебываясь от восторга, - Я знаю это, потому что была свидетелем их жалкого совокупления ..., - ее язык чуть лизнул край уха, и она зашлась диким смехом.<br>Глаза ревенкловца расширились, а кровь отлила от лица, когда он услышал тайну своего рождения.  
>- Crucio, - Воландеморт выкрикнул заклинание, с практически покоробившей Изара, страстью. Через завесу густых ресниц, юноша наблюдал, как его дальняя родственница упав на колени, скрутилась в невыносимой агонии. Жуткий крик вышел из ее открытых полных губ, доходя до ушей мальчика.<br>Он сделал еще один шаг назад, чувствуя, как мир тихо закружился вокруг него. Если бы ему пришлось наслаждаться ее пытками в любое другое время, он нашел бы это невероятно приятным. Он отступил еще на пару шагов, ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд красных глаз.  
>Поймав еще один крик Беллатрикс, мальчик развернулся и быстро двинулся дальше по коридору. Ревенкловец не знал, куда он бежал, и откровенно говоря, его это не волновало. Тьма коридора поглотила его, скрывая от посторонних глаз и почти ласково и обнадеживающе окутывая «руками». Изар тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что не может убежать от этого.<br>Его ноги подогнулись, и он упал на холодный камень недалеко от пары. Отчаянно Изар привстал и подполз к вогнутому выступу в стене, облокотив его тело плотно к ней, он прижался лбом к обнаженным коленям. Его дрожащие руки обхватили колени, придвигая их ближе к телу, попытался успокоить свои эмоции. Он должен оставаться сильным! Он не мог позволить Беллатрикс видеть то, что она жаждала увидеть! Сломанного мальчика-сироту, ублюдка, носящего фамилию благородной семьи Блек.  
>Он вздрогнул еще раз, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота.<br>В свой третий год Изар особо решительно начал экспериментировать на свойствах крови. Он хотел знать, кто были его родители. И долго не думая мальчик сварил зелье «Наследования», позволяющее выявить родственников.  
>У него ушел почти целый год и уйма зелий, прежде чем варево было полностью готово. Ревенкловец был уверен, что Снейп наверняка заметил внезапно уменьшившийся запас ингредиентов, но он никогда не распространялся про это…. Хотя это не имело бы значения.<br>Изар вспомнил, как он себя чувствовал, глядя на пустой пергамент после того как он использовал зелье. Там где пергамент должен был показать, генеалогическое дерево, была пустота. Ничего, кроме его имени. «Изар Харрисон». В этот третий год он и узнал, что не грязнокровка. Для мальчика это был как гром среди ясного неба. Для него было большим ударом, то что по крайней мере один из его родителей был волшебником и достаточно умным, для того чтобы скрыть на его наследие. А это было далеко не светлая, да и не легкая магия.  
>Изар никому ничего не сказал, а про себя так и продолжал думать как о маглорожденном. Еще его злило то, что его родители отказаться от него намеренно. Ведь они, Изар знал это наверняка, были волшебниками и намеренно бросили его. Иначе, зачем им ставить барьер на его кровь? И после не долгих раздумий ревенкловец привык думать о себе как об ублюдке, рожденном от магглорожденной ведьмы проведшей ночь с чистокровным мужчиной. Вот результат чего он был. Результат одной неосторожной ночи.<br>Поэтому для юноши было легче думать о себе, как о грязнокровке, нежели...  
>Но сегодня... Сегодня жизнь нанесла ему еще один удар. Нет, Изара не беспокоился о своем отце. Из того, что он понял из слов Беллатрикс, Регулус Блек умер, возможно, за измену был убит от руки самого Волдеморта. Мальчика это не беспокоило. Но вот личность его матери было то, что действительно делало его больным.<br>Он ведь работал с ней…  
>Лицо юноши исказилось будто в нестерпимых муках, а к газам подступали бесконтрольные слезы. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким нежелательным. Горький смех сбежал с его губ и его плечи задрожали от усилий, чтобы сдержать рыдание, что так отчаянно хотело сбежать. Как мать могла отказаться от своего ребенка, а затем претендовать на его внимание, когда они встретились через пятнадцать лет? О, Мерлин, все это было бы смешно, если бы не было столь грустно.<br>Вдруг рука легла ему на спину, возле затылка, что заставило Изара резко собраться с мыслями. В воздухе вокруг него чувствовалась знакомая магия, обволакивающая его утешительным облаком власти.  
>- Если это заставит чувствовать тебя лучше, - начал тихо Темный Лорд, -То я сам был внебрачным ребенком.<br>Глаза мальчика расширились, но он не стал поднимать свою голову с колен.  
>- Никто не знает этого, Изар, и я надеюсь, ты будешь держать это между нами,- руку на его шее слегка затянулась и резко отпустив прошлась вниз по спине юноши.<br>– Я был воспитан в приюте, как и вы. Моя мать умерла сразу после родов. Отец же оставил ее, как только узнал, что она была ведьмой. Я ненавидел этого человека, за то, что он оставил меня в приюте с магглами по своему собственному желанию.  
>Темный Лорд, лидер и представитель всех чистокровных – полукровка? По мнению самого Изара это было весьма иронично, но он как никто понимал этого человека.<br>- Ты простил его? Вашего отца? - спросил мальчик из чистого любопытства.  
>Веселый смешок поднял волосы на затылке у юноши.<br>-Нет, на свой семнадцатый день рождения я убил его.  
>Губы ревенкловца дрогнули и он резко поднял голову от его согнутых коленей. Его глаза впились в высокую фигуру Тома Риддла. Человек слегка улыбался, однако, глаза его были задумчивы, когда он рассматривал сидящего перед ним ребенка. Рубиновые глаза проследили дорожки его слез на лице, а затем внимательно впились обратно в его глаза. Изар почувствовал резкое уважение и почтение к старшему человеку. Совсем чуть-чуть. Мальчик никогда не думал, что Риддл покажет перед кем-либо свою уязвимость, и уж тем более признается кому-нибудь в своем прошлом. Историю, на которую большинство волшебников, тем более чистокровных, будут смотреть свысока.<br>Однако даже если мужчина дышал силой и властью, юноша ни за что не хотел зависеть от Темного Лорда, даже представить себе это было немыслимо. Просто потому, что он носил знак человека на своей коже, не означает, что он собирается стать просто бессмысленной марионеткой.

То же самое и с его родителями. Он не был желанным ребенком. Его родители никогда не стремились забрать его. Зачем? Было время, когда он мог поплакаться из-за потерянного детства, но это было давно. Изар планировал вести себя так же, как и раньше, то есть, как грязнокровка, а не мальчик страдающий от того что узнал подлинные личности своих родителей. В конце концов, им было все равно, тогда почему он не может вести себя так же?  
>Изар вздрогнул, почувствовав знакомую магию Волдеморта. Мужчина находился слишком близко и излучал сильную энергетику, из-за которой парень чувствовал себя не комфортно.<br>- Я могу пойти по вашим стопам, - признался ревенкловец, продолжая прерванный разговор.  
>Честно говоря, идея игнорировать собственную мать звучала более привлекательно, чем ее убийство. Но он не мог точно сказать, как будет чувствовать себя при встрече.<br>Темный Лорд лукаво усмехнулся, довольно сощурив рубиновые глаза.  
>- Это именно то, что я хотел услышать от тебя, ребенок, - пробормотал мужчина, чуть царапая ногтями лицо юноши.<br>- Я готов принять Темную метку, - прокомментировал сказанное Изар, в то время как его тело напряглось от ласки Тома. Если это и было уместно раннее, то сейчас выходило за рамки дозволенного.  
>- Спасибо вам за ваши щедрые заверения, Господин, но я могу уверить вас, что мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы переварить внезапно свалившуюся на меня информацию. Но клеймо я хотел бы принять сейчас.<br>Рука Лорда, медленно, но уверенно скользнула по спине ревенкловца.  
>- Тогда следуй за мной, - сказал Темный Лорд, возвращая своему лицу обычное бесстрастное выражение. Бывший слизерениц стоял, возвышаясь над Изаром, в то время как мальчик изящно поднялся с пола.<br>- Беллатрикс,- начал парень, когда они относительно медленно стали передвигаться по коридорам замка. - Она ведь не расскажет о моем происхождении другим, верно?  
>Темный Лорд мимолетно улыбнулся, прежде чем накинуть капюшон, полностью закрывая его лицо от посторонних глаз.<br>- Действия Беллатрисы трудно понять, Изар. Но даже если ребенок ублюдок, ты носишь ее фамилию. Она не будет говорить другим о тебе. Ей нравится дразнить тебя и чем больнее для тебя, тем приятнее для нее. И она будет продолжать делать это.  
>Мальчик поморщился, глядя в сторону. Пока эта ненормальная не говорит об этом за пределами семьи, Изар мог держать ситуацию под контролем. Несмотря на то, что семьи Блек и Малфой были одними из самых сильных чистокровных, ревенкловец провел большую часть своей жизни, как грязнокровка, на которую все смотрят свысока.<br>- А вы, Господин, тоже будете делать то же самое?- засомневался юноша, - Вы не будете говорить об этом инциденте, не так ли? Честно говоря, я предпочел бы забыть об этом сам.  
>Это был своего рода приказ. Он должен был звучать более снисходительно, в отношении Темного Лорда. Но Изар не мог заставить его замолчать.<br>- Я уже забыл об этом,- усмехнулся Волдеморт.  
>Ложь.<br>Длинные черные ресницы прикрыли яркие серо-зеленые глаза. Ложь. Он не забудет. Его собственный отец, Регулус, предал его. Не только его, но и всю семью Блек, которая была известна своей политической силой и знаниями в области темной магии. Обе семейные черты, которые Изар совершенно не унаследовал.  
>Тем не менее, мальчик не считал себя членом этой семьи. Он просто не ощущал себя таковым.<br>Он просто Изар Харрисон.  
>{СС}<br>Другие сместились.  
>Он же остался на месте и напрягся.<br>Не считая его, в комнате находились еще трое. Двое, из которых были на несколько лет старше, чем Изар, в то время как последнему было около тридцати лет. Интересно, получили ли они столь бесценные подарки и роскошные обеды от Волдеморта. Может быть, им даже давали краткий курс в прошлое Тома Риддла.  
>Ревенкловец положил руку на живот, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Сожаление тревога будто скручивали в воронку все органы, напоминающие ему, почему он первый раз отказался принять Метку. Он не хотел быть заклейменным. Он не хотел быть чьей либо собственностью. Эта мысль подорвала его решимость, а дыхание сбилось.<br>Однако он знал, у него не было никакой возможности сбежать от этого. Если он хотел отступить, то нужно было делать это перу часов назад, тогда бы он успел сбежать к Дамблдору и скрыться, как жалкая крыса. Но Изар не мог представить себя в этой роли. Он никогда не сбегал от трудностей. Вместо этого, он сталкивался с ними лицом к лицу, и шел напролом.  
>Он просто должен был напомнить себе, что в понедельник он поедет в Хогвартс. После этого, необходимость в участии в посиделках с другими Пожирателями сама собой отпадет. Следующий год…. Ведь многое может измениться за этот промежуток времени.<br>Это не так уж плохо...  
>Мальчик вынужденно убрал руку от живота. После того как Волдеморт забрал его из небольшого уголка в коридоре он отвел ревенкловца в маленькую и холодную комнату. Там, Темный Лорд покинул его, оставив на милость двух своих последователей. Пожиратели Смерти. Так называли себя слуги Лорда Волдеморта. И так же будет называться и Изар после посвящения.<p>

Пожиратели Смерти вынудили его раздеться до нижнего белья и надеть тяжелую мантию, вместе с тремя другими новобранцами, и он был вынужден отказаться от своих ботинок и страдать стоя на холодном камне.  
>К настоящему времени, его кожа была синеватой, с неприятной гусиной кожей. Он не знал, как долго будет страдать, пока весь этот ад не закончится. Мантия, вероятно, помогла бы предотвратить этот зверский холод, если бы она не была такой большой для него.<br>Изар поудобней перехватил палочку в руке. Открывшаяся дверь осветила мрачную комнату, и мальчик быстро надел невозмутимое выражение на лицо.  
>-Господин готов видеть Вас четверых, - сказал появившейся в проеме Пожиратель Смерти, с серебряной маской в виде черепа.<br>Юноша не видел лица новоприбывшего, но ясно разглядел, что глаза человека издевались над ними, как они начали медленно выходить из комнаты. Ревенкловец вздрогнул, но выражение его лица осталось таким же спокойно-циничным. Метка …. Все, что нужно было сделать - это сосредоточить свои мысли на Метки и изучить ее свойства. Мальчик должен был признать, что был очень заинтересован в Темном знаке Пожирателей Смерти. Что, если Том изобрел навое заклинание, тем самым расширив границы магии? Как точно действует Метка, а ее скрытые функции?  
>Как только он вошел в большую и прохладную комнату, он постарался забить все свои мысли подальше в разум, надежно спрятав. Помещение было достаточно больших размеров, чтобы вместить в себя такое количество приспешников. Оно было на самом деле больше, чем думал Изар вначале. Все последователи стояли на коленях, образуя круг с Лордом Волдемортом в центре. Некоторые из них стояли так далеко от центра, что мальчик серьезно сомневался насчет слышимости того, о чем говорят в передней части. Но, заметив их маски, он понял, что сделано это было преднамеренно.<br>Это разделение.  
>Пожиратели Смерти, низшая каста, носили черные маски. Их было больше всего. Вторая группа носил серебряные маски, их число было намного меньше, чем людей с угольно-черной маской.<br>И, наконец, самая маленькая группа, едва насчитывающая двадцать Пожиратели Смерти, носили золотые маски. Они стояли на коленях во всех остальных кругах, ближе всех стоя перед Темным Лордом. Чем ближе Изар подходил к группе, тем больше он чувствовал их волшебство. Однако, он не возьмется утверждать, что Внутренний круг Волдеморта самые мощные. Некоторые Пожиратели смерти в золотых были менее мощными, чем те же пожиратели, но в серебряных.  
>Должно быть, это было основано на доверии и многолетнее практике на службе у Лорда.<br>Ревенкловец смотрел строго вперед, не позволяя себе разглядывать других Пожирателей Смерти. Он вынужден был признать, что у Блеков определенные сильно выраженные черты, и он был бы очень удивлен, если бы не был признан ни одним из других мастеров Внутреннего круга.  
>Он вынырнул из своих размышлений, как только его группа остановилась перед Темным Лордом, внутри круга. Изар был вынужден сесть на колени, признав тем самым старшего мастера, как главного. Он чуть наклонил голову, чувствуя, на себе глаза Пожирателей Смерти, стоящих за ними.<br>-Я благодарю вас всех за то,- тихо начал Темный Лорд. Изар боролся с улыбкой, которая так и желала появиться на его лице. У них нет выбора. - что Вы решили присоединиться к моей стороне, которая положит конец дискриминации против Темных искусств. Со временем мы будем без проблем изучать и использовать темные заклинания, так же и наши дети в школе. Там не будет стыда, лишь гордость.  
>Человек остановился, умело используя паузу обвел взглядом всех слушающих его затаив дыхание.<br>- Мы не только восстановим наши позиции в качестве темных магов, но также мы очистим этот мир от болезни - магглов. Магглы медленно, но неуклонно заставляют страдать наш мир. Волшебники высшие существа. Дети, порожденные волшебством, не должны расти в мире магглов, особенно в маггловских детских домах .  
>Юноша оторвал свой взор от пола, и перевел его на Риддла. Человек не ответил на его взгляд, но он знал о взгляде мальчика.<br>-Магглы не должны влиять на наш мир, не должны распространять свою заразу.  
>Среди Пожирателей Смерти прошелестел радостный шепот. Они были довольны, услышав речь Темного Лорда. Изар был уверен, что они, наверное, слышали это не первый раз, но волнение, и уверенность, слышимая в голосе Риддла, выявляла зависимость и пленение к Волдеморту. Это был бесконечный цикл.… Темный Лорд будет проповедовать, посылая его аура из лаская ею его последователей, и, в свою очередь, Пожиратели Смерти будут просто без ума от своего Господина. Полная зависимость. Но… они жаждали больше. Нет… им необходимо больше.<br>-Мы будем бороться за свое законное место в волшебном мире. На Темных магов на протяжении веков, смотрели сверху вниз и плевали нам под ноги. Волшебный мир не будет знать, что напало на них,- Волдеморт сел в кресло, который более напоминал престол, нежели что-то иное - Сегодня вечером, я пригласил четырех волшебников готовых присоединиться к нашему великому делу. Считаю, что они могут предложить нам преимущество необходимое нам. И, в свою очередь, я предлагаю им мир без дискриминации, шансы на присоединение к стороне победителей.  
>Волдеморт склонил голову в сторону, чуть насмешливая улыбка промелькнула на его губах.<br>-Андрей Роули.  
>Пожилой человек, сидящий рядом с ним, пополз вперед на коленях, как жалкое животное, и остановился прямо перед сидящей формой лорда.<br>-Мой Господин, - тихо пробормотал он - Я обещаю вам свою преданность и мое богатство. Я возвышу Ваше имя.  
>Изар внимательно следил, как пожилой человек, Роули, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать край одежды Волдеморта. Мальчик не мог сдержать отвращения, он никогда не представлял себя делающим нечто на подобии этого, столь унижающее достоинство, как поцелуй одежды любого.<br>Через ресницы, юноша наблюдал, как Лорд наклонился вперед, прижимая свою палочку, к левому предплечью Роули.  
>-Morsmordre, - вкрадчиво прошипел Волдеморт.<br>Серо-зеленые глаза наблюдали, как, как на руке у мужчины стала проявляться татуировка. Плечи Роули вздрогнули, и из его рта вырвался пронзительный крик.

Изар слегка приподнял голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть происходящее. Что это за заклинание? Это должно быть, что - то больше, чем рисунок на коже, раз заставляет человека так громко кричать. Разве это влияет на нервную систему? Кожный покров, безусловно поврежден и это могло вызвать сильную боль, но мальчик сильно сомневался в том, что там было только это. В конце концов, юноша не думал, что Темный Лорд позволит так просто уйти с его службы…

Не могли же Пожиратели Смерти просто вырезать Темный Знак, если они больше не хотели быть слугами Воландеморта?

Это должно было повлиять на организм в целом.

- Северус, - прошипел Риддл, жестом подзывая вошедшего Пожирателя Смерти в золотой маске.

Ревенкловец застыл от удивления, он даже немного приподнялся с колен. Его глаза впились в человека, который быстро приближался к Роули с мазью в руках.

Северус? Северус Снейп? Опираясь о холодный каменный пол, Изар наклонился чуть в сторону, ближе к своему преподавателю зельеварения. В голове крутились тысячи вопросов. Почему Северус Пожиратель Смерти? Что за мазь он нес, и из чего она была сделана. Но, что парень знал точно, так это то, что он непременно поговорит с Деканом Слизерина, как только вернется в школу.

Он был достаточно близок с профессором Снейпом из-за его таланта. Поэтому ему не придется испытывать неловкость, когда он будет задавать вопросы относительно состава и предназначения мази. Может быть, мужчина даже намекнет насчет глубоких свойств Метки.

Вернувшись в прежнюю позу, юноша наблюдал, как следующие кандидаты заняли место Роули, чтобы получить клеймо. Все они кричали, возможно, даже громче, чем первый человек. Несмотря на боль, ревенкловец с естественным нетерпением ждал получение Темной метки. Его рвение получить Знак был чисто в профессиональном плане. Он хотел, раскрыть ее тайны. И он постарается не кричать. Изар не мог это себе позволить…. Не мог.

- Изар Харрисон.

Подошла и его очередь. В отличие от других, Изар встал и подошел к Волдеморту, прежде чем встать на колени. Северус резко повернул шею на призыв Волдеморта, его удивленные глаза успели встретиться с серо-зелеными, прежде чем ревенкловец отвел взгляд.

- Мой Господи, - заговорил юноша, повторяя за другими, - Я обещаю вам мою бессмертную преданность. Я вознесу к славе ваше имя.

Он не мог обещать Волдеморту его "богатство" просто потому, что у мальчика его не было. Вместо этого, он опустил голову, собираясь поцеловать подол одежды Волдеморта, как это делали другие. Его пальцы впились в материал, образуя складки. Он чувствовал, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, от одной лишь мысли о том, что он собирается сделать перед сотнями людей.

Но рука остановила его.

- Благослови меня иначе, ребенок, - довольно зашипел Волдеморт. Мальчик нахмурился, не понимая слов мужчины. Вокруг него, Пожиратели Смерти удивленно переговаривались. - Моя рука, Изар.

Интересно, что было более оскорбительным, целовать одежду или руку? Тем не менее, он неуверенно взял длинную и бледную руку в свою. Их руки были холодными и, как только их кожа соприкоснулась, друг с другом мальчик испытал уже знакомое ощущение. Это случилось, когда Волдеморт пришел в детский дом неделю назад. Это происходит каждый раз, когда их голая кожа касалась друг друга.

Наклонившись юноша поцеловал ладонь Риддла, а затем и точку пульса на его руке. Когда он уже отстранялся от руки мужчины, ноготь Волдеморта поцарапал его челюсть, на которой немедленно выступила кровь. Не веря своим глазам, Изар наблюдал, как Волдеморт попробовал его кровь, что скопилось у него на пальце. Невероятно яркими багровыми глазами Темный Лорд, не отрываясь, смотрел на мальчика.

Поспешно пряча взор, юноша поднял свой рукав, оголяя предплечье. Он вздрогнул, когда палочка Темного Лорда коснулась его руки.

- Morsmordre.

Было больно. Да, очень больно. Изар сжал челюсть и плотно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как магия медленно заскользила сквозь него. Шок, полученный от физического контакта с Волдемортом, был просто чистым и невинным, по сравнению с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Это было как вспышка молнии, свет, что пробился сквозь его веки, когда как проклятие прошло в его руку и растянулось по всему телу, вплоть до головы.

Его предположения были правдивы. Это было гораздо больше, чем просто тату. Она углублялась в саму нервную систему, связывая себя с ней.

Вскоре все было кончено. Ревенкловец тяжело дыша, открыл слезящееся глаза. Все закончилось, но Знак на его коже все еще продолжал гореть.

Он взглянул на Волдеморта, отметив, его задумчивый взгляд.

- Вы не кричали, - Темный Лорд поднял руку в сторону Северуса, останавливая продвижение человека с мазью, - Может быть, мазь не так уж вам и нужна.

Юноша хотел запротестовать, но продолжал молчать. В нем было слишком много гордости, чтобы ползая на коленях умалять о нисхождении.

- Но мой господин… - удивленно начал Снейп в знак протеста.

- Если мальчику понадобится мазь, он должен будет попросить меня. Это, несомненно, согнет его гордость, - прервал лепет Северуса Темный Лорд.

Изар закусил губу, не опуская глаз и твердо стоя на земле перед ним. Перед его глазами все медленно плыло, а холод помещения хорошо ощущался на его лихорадочно горячей коже.

Он был уверен, что это была лихорадка.

И скорее всего из-за Метки.

Но он не хотел просить мазь. Если бы он смог не кричать, то сможет обойтись и без использования мази.

Позже ему предоставили маску. Но парень был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы понять, что ему слишком рано получать серебряную маску. 


End file.
